A journey of the mind and heart
by sandragon
Summary: When The Lord Protector of the Vale tells Sansa is to marry again she decides to flee. At the same time Sandor decides life on the Quiet Isle just isn't something for him. How will the two of them deal with meeting each other again after such a long time? First thing I ever wrote so feedback is much appreciated
1. Sansa I

Lord Baelish had expected her to be overjoyed when he told her the news of her betrothal to Harrold Hardyng. She had smiled and gave him her prettiest thank you's, but in her mind she had made a decision.

When her protector had explained how this match would assure her of claims to both the Vale and Winterfell she had drawn one more conclusion. She had know Petyr Baelish long enough now that he would not do something if it would not benefit him directly. And after demanding more kisses when he had revealed all, more than ever forcing himself upon her it was clear to her that this was the plan he had made for her, but not the plan he had made for Littlefinger even if he was Alayne's father.

Even Alayne, a bastard born girl had seen enough of marriages and the betrayals that came with them. She would not let her life be played out by someone else who would only use her in the end.

And so her plans began to form at the same time as the plans for her marriage to Harry the Heir were made. Weeks went by until they became months and finally the time for her plans to come into motion was right.

She slipped out of her chambers when it was still dark outside. She knew the servants would be leaving soon and she had to meet them in time to go unnoticed.

The castle was busy these days preparing for the wedding. Lord Baelish wanted everything worked out to perfection and so it was a coming and going of all sorts of people. There were the servants from the castle itself, but also merchants from other towns intending to make a profit out of the happening.

There was a great need for all kinds of supplies and therefor every so often a group would travel to villages outside of the Vale to gather what was needed. Now that winter was upon them it was even more dangerous to make ones way outside of the Vale so the women found themselves travelling in groups.

She had planned this out carefully. The women she were to travel with were all from outside of the Vale, come only here to sell their goods. They kept to themselves mostly and it had made it easier for her to make sure they would not get a good look at her until she joined them on their journey outwards. It would not do for her to be recognized as the very girl who's wedding they were getting more supplies for.

With her plans set on leaving the Vale she had found she had also needed a new identity. She was tired of constantly needing to change but this time she could decide for herself.

She wouldn't be a girl highborn bound to courtesies if she even wanted to live.  
Neither would she be a bastard girl to quickly looked upon to have a quick bite of before being bound to a marriage again.

She would be Sylene, an independent young woman bound to her own rules. She had made up a history to back her in conversations and to make it easier for herself to slip into this new girl's skin.

Sylene had been raised in the Vale by Lady Arryn's seamstress. It was thought her parents were from the Hilltribes as she was left as a baby to be found at the Gates in a wooden basket. She would've only just been born but had already had a big mop of beautiful black hair. When she was brought up to the Eyrie Lord Arryn didn't give the wailing babe a second look but also didn't protest when the head seamstress had taken the babe in her arms and given her the name Sylene.

Sylene would've been raised to take over her adopted mother's work one day. This role would ensure that she knew how to behave amongst the highborn Lords and Ladies.

However her true blood would show through often when she was amongst the other servants. She was sure of her ways and wouldn't let the boys chasing her sway her to come join them in secret adventures after midnight. Often turning them away with remarks that would leave them flushed faced with their tales between their legs.

Yes, Sylene was a smart, well raised and confident girl. She could make a living with her skills as a seamstress and knew where to put her foot between a door when it was needed. She could get around on her own in this world.

This was all very unlike the Princess she was supposed to be, but Sansa found herself safe within this girl. She had her own memories of the needlework she so used to love within her job as a seamstress. Yet there was also the self assured side which reminded her of Arya. She missed her so very much, yet there would be no reunion for them, she knew it in her heart. She had her doubts when she heard the first time of the marriage between supposedly Arya Stark to Ramsay Bolton, but when she had heard that she had run away and was hunted down in the end she had refused to think on it anymore.

The time she was a girl with a head full of songs about knights was now completely over. She wondered what he would say of her now. Would he laugh in that harsh tone of his? Or would he finally act according to the woman she now was. He already had in a way before... but it would not do to dwell on that. That was a life long gone now. She had learned to use her own mind up in the Eyrie and she would use it.

These days Sylene would've started her work in all quiet on the bride to be's dress. She would've had little time to make small talk with the traders while at the same time giving her a solid reason to go with them. The young bride had required for her seamstress to acquire pearls as they would symbolize water drops in the hopes that a new spring would arrive sooner than later.

This would require her to travel southwards to Maidenpool. As it was the closest harbor to the Vale that had ships from across the seas it would almost certainly sell these fine shaped jewels on the market.

That was the story she had come up with for her company. However they would not travel as far as Sylene would as they needed much simpler and common supplies than pearls. She would still head towards the same destination, only when she arrived there she would board a ship to take her away from Westeros forever.

She was reluctant at the thought at first, but there was nothing here for her anymore. Winterfell had burned and her siblings were all gone but Jon Snow, who was bound to a life in service of the Night's Watch. Although she did not doubt the newly made Lord Commander would receive her with open arms she knew that she could not stay there and would only put herself and her only kin left in danger by doing so.

The Vale was not so hard to leave, it had a breathtaking view wherever you went, but it was still a cage to Sansa and she was only to be taken out when a new owner would be bound to her.

But she had found her wings now and would move far away in search for a new nest.

Before she left she had managed to get a hold of some black dye for her hair. After constantly dying it for Alayne's appearance it was done quickly enough without any stains in her clothes to show the truth.

At last Sansa reached the place where she knew travelling groups to form around this time. Surely enough three women already awaited her. Two of them were girls only a few years older than her but the third was an elderly woman, and though she held a cane she still seemed very fit for her age.

"Have you come to join our group to travel out of the Vale? I would like your name if so is the case" the elder woman whispered as not to wake the Lords and Ladies still sleeping.

"My name is Sylene and I indeed come here to join you"

"And what is your errand outside of this place?"

"The Lord Protector has chosen myself as the seamstress to make the bride's wedding dress, she requires for me to decorate it with pearls. The closest place I will find them will be Maidenpool" she told her sincerely. She had recited the story so many times that it had almost become her reality already.

"Very well" the woman complied "there's still some more to join us and we won't leave for another half an hour I would say. We should take the time getting to know each other as we will share a perilous road together. My name is Gretha, I supply varieties of tapestries for such events as these. Now that I have my instructions I am to return to our shop back in Newkeep to get to work."

This sounded very familiar to Sansa as she had discussed them herself with Littlefinger. She showed nothing of the knowledge however and already the two younger women stepped forward with kind smiles. They were both tall and on the slim side and shared a facial structure. One had short brown hair while the other had slightly darker long curls.

"I am Aila and this is my younger sister Mea" the one with the shorter hair told Sylene.  
She acknowledged them with a nod and a smile as Mea whispered a soft "pleased to meet you" to her.

The four of them chatted for a bit about the manner of their arrival here and the reasons to leave once more. It seemed the two sisters would take care of the flowers that would decorate the hall during the wedding. Their mother had run the business but since she had passed only a few months ago the two sisters now found themselves in charge.

They were happy to get this opportunity though even if it was going to be a challenge now that winter was upon them.

The remainder of the group Sylene were to travel with arrived shortly and they made off soon enough after a short round of introducing. There would be time enough on their way to chatter about their lives. For now they needed to set off while it was still dark to make the most progress.

Even though the dark still made the morning seem a cold and dark place no day had ever felt so refreshing to Sansa Stark, as she finally found herself on a path in which she would make her own decisions.


	2. Sandor I

**Author's note:**_ Hey guys! First of all I really want to thank you for all your lovely comments both on and ao3. They are much appreciated as a starting writer! It's weird because I've been reading but never posting so I found that I basically don't even know how to reply to messages so I'm just gonna say a big thank you to all of you! And yes, to those of you who noticed, I intend to make Sansa more confident in this story because by this time she's really learned how to play this game and I think she's at the point where she can start to make her own decisions. So here is chapter 2, this time from Sandor's POV. I hope you enjoy it! :)_

* * *

As soon as Sandor had left the Quiet Isle his mind began to race. Making the preparations for the start of his new life was one thing, but actually putting it into motion was another.

Elder Brother had agreed to his leaving. However much the island had put him to peace, it had never felt like his home. And so he found himself visiting the Elder Brother on the one day he was allowed to speak.

The rules about talking to Elder Brother were different though, for when it was needed one was always allowed to talk to the man even if it was not their one day of talking a week. Still, Sandor chose these days anyway.

He didn't like his 'brothers' that much to trust his precious talking to. They were nice enough company but he could never find a topic of conversation with them except the all ongoing discussion about their Seven Gods.

The Elder Brother however was a man much like him. They shared a past that their brothers would never fully understand. And when he finally told him about his plans to leave a small but sad smile played around the man's lips.

"I was already expecting you to ask me sooner or later, though I had much rather have had it later."

"Why?"

"You might not realize it Sandor, but I do truly enjoy your company."

"There's plenty of people here to talk with, and out of those I am certainly not the best company to have around."

"That might have been once, but you're a changed man now, the Seven have saved and gentled you."

Sandor had let out a snort at that, it was the Elder Brother himself that had healed him when he lay dying from that wound at the side of the river. The man knew how he thought about his Gods but still he told him it were the Seven that guided him that day rather than believing in his own healing skill.

And sure enough the more time he spent on that blasted island the calmer Sandor had become, but he doubted it had anything to do with the Gods at all if there even were any. More so it were the missing opportunities of drinking himself to sleep or the change to practice his sword fighting skills and his habit of shouting at the world that changed his ways in the end. It gave him the time to finally think clearly.

Sandor had always had a rough manner of speaking and although it had caused him to spontaneously burst out in loud swearing the first of many nights he would spend there, it did gave him a sort of calm at last. These days he often found himself reluctant to speak at all, much preferring the solitude that the silence brought him.

"Fine then, but don't expect me to stay because you like my buggering presence here."

That smile played around his lips again, he did so whenever Sandor swore, which was considerably less these days. It was like the man was mocking him for his ways now that he was supposedly 'gentled'.

"No Sandor I will give you your leave and even supply you with enough to make your way to a new home, wherever it may be. You have to make the path yourself, that is the only way you can find a home where you will feel truly at peace."

"Aye, I will do so" Sandor agreed.

"Did you have a certain destination in mind if I may ask?"

Sandor considered that for a moment. For a long time he had thought to cross the seas to live in the Free Cities, no-one would know him there and he could build a new life from scratch.

But that had changed when that blasted knight-woman came for a nice visit. It was most likely a ghost the ugly maid was searching for. Still it kept nagging at him. And these days he would often dream again of swirling red hair tangled around his body. The will to leave Westeros behind forever left with that and a growing feeling of traveling to the Little Bird's home to at least pay his respects to her memory had awoken.

"North" he grumbled.

"North? Are you sure about that with the winter winds growing so cold?"

"I am sure of it. There will be few people still living there with the war and the winter coming on, and even less out looking for me. I don't mind the cold much either, I'm bigger than most men and feel the cold less than others. I will survive" he jokingly added. Still it was a valid argument, Sandor knew.

Elder Brother gave a nod "I see you have already thought this over. Very well then, we will begin preparations soon so you can be on your way. I suppose you don't want to stay here for much longer now that you've made your decision."

Sandor was thankful for that. Elder Brother understood him in his ways and it made his life on the island just that tiny bit more bearable even if there was only a short time left.

And so he found himself on the road a few weeks later. They had set him up with supplies that would assure he would be able to spend the nights outside when he wouldn't be able to find an inn. He had also received enough money to at least be able to buy new supplies when needed.

They didn't return his weapons and armor however.

Those had belonged to the Hound and the Hound was dead.

He didn't like the thought at first, leaving without any decent weapons to defend himself with. But they had the right of it. He no longer was the killing raging drunk he was before. And he wasn't planning on going back to that life either. If the need had arisen he could always use the dagger. But mostly his size and strength alone were mostly enough to send any man cowering away.

So he left with only some robes that would keep him warm on his journey northwards and a dagger for practical purposes.

He had made good progress as he was at least allowed to keep his horse. Elder Brother had said that it would be no good if he went travelling on foot with that bad leg of his. It didn't even bother Sandor that much anymore, he still had a bit of a limp but he had grown accustomed to it and he could make his ways about as good as any other man.

He suspected the men tending to the horses had convinced Elder Brother to agree giving him his horse to travel with. The poor sod that had his ear bitten off while Sandor was still in sickbed and unable to tend to Stanger himself still cried out at night about enormous black horses with sharpened teeth coming to get him. They had even tried renaming the imposing black warhorse to Driftwood and crazier still his brothers expected him to just accept that. Even though his brothers kept to it Sandor would not agree and kept on calling him Stranger. Luckily they never noticed as he wasn't allowed to speak most of the time anyway. Sandor couldn't help but let out a dark laugh at the memory and patted Stanger on his neck who let out a snort in reply.

It was slowly growing darker again and Sandor started looking for an inn. He was lucky this time. Just before the dark had completely settled he found an inn at the side of the road. It was a simple place and the innkeeper was happy enough to see him; guests were becoming rarer these days now that winter was slowly but surely creeping upon them.

He paid for a hot meal and headed straight towards his room, he liked to be by himself rather than talking to someone, he supposed it was only natural after the long quiet he had lived in on the island. As soon as he opened the door he made his way towards the bed and slumped down on it.

So this is it then, he thought, the start of a new life. Or was it really? Hadn't his new life already started the moment the little brat had left him to die besides that river?

It mattered not, he had to forge his own path now and it wasn't like to be an easy one with all the snow drifting down these days.

He had counted on it though, so he would not further complain about it. He closed his eyes then and started drifting off to sleep.

His vision filled with fire, it was blazing though it did not burn him. No, this fire was different, caressing almost. And then her face came into view, dancing as vivid before him as if he had only seen her yesterday. He flaming hair smelled of a bright autumn day.

With that image on his mind he fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	3. Sansa II

**Hello readers! I had planned to publish this later in the evening but I feel absolutely horrible and I don't know if I'm even going to be online tonight so I thought it best to upload this chapter now. I hope you enjoy it and of course, reviews are very much appreciated!**

* * *

As they went along their journey the days seemed to grow colder even though they were going downhill. She shared them in good company though so none of them paid the temperature much mind. At nights all of them would huddle together on their bedrolls to keep warm. At day they kept walking close to each other to spread their warmth amongst the group. So far they had been lucky as it had not been snowing yet.

Gretha had proved to be a tough one. Sylene had been afraid the travel would go slowly with an elderly woman like her but they hold on to a steady pace and awakened each time before dawn. Bit by bit she was getting surer that her plan had worked and Littlefinger's men were searching in the wrong direction. It had been easy, too easy almost.

She had left a note to her 'father' telling him that she could not marry the man the man he had chosen for her without the consent of the Old Gods. She had written him she would go into prayer in the Godswood not far north from the castle to ask for their blessings. There was no weirwood at the castle itself so she had to travel a bit to reach the closest one, it would be the only way she would be allowed happiness in this marriage. This was a path every follower of the Old Gods had to take by themselves she had vowed.

To assure her story she had made sure to pray every day at times when she was certain the Lord Protector would notice it. "To assure the safe return of Winterfell to the rightful heir, my family" she had told him. She made sure to drop her faith in the Old Gods as often and casually as she could and in the end he seemed to buy it. This way, when in the morning the maids would come to her chambers and the only thing to be found was the letter that she left behind, she was sure he wouldn't immediately panic and send guards after her. He was smarter than that, she knew, he would know her whereabouts and sending guards to guide her back so soon would break a piece of trust in Sansa towards him and Littlefinger could not have that. _Plot  
all you want father_, she had thought back then, _but my smiles and sweet words are like lies and Arbor Gold to you and you don't even know it._

She had been nervous when they first left, often glancing backwards to see if there weren't any purchasers. Her companions had thought it was only because she was missing the place she left in return for this cold world she now had to travel through.

They had made up a group of eight in total, including herself. But after three days of travel two of their group had already departed towards a stronghold not far to the east. And so they were now  
only six strong.

There was herself, Gretha and the flower sisters, as she had fondly started calling Aila and Mea. And there was a woman named Teala a sturdy but kind woman with a son only a few years younger than herself.

Cato the boy was called. Even if he was just a boy he could handle a bow and arrow just fine and he and his mother made sure that every night the group could sup on a warm dinner.

His mother traded in all sorts of goods and she and her son would often find themselves on the road. That made that they both knew how to survive and defend themselves in the wild.

The group managed to keep their spirits high, discussing all the work they had before them and thinking how lucky they were to get an important job with a profit that would last them for a while.

Many of the townsfolk had already shut down most of their business to settle down for the winter. Much trade was needed still, but the cost of travel in these lands was too big a risk for many  
of them.

After another long day's walk Gretha decided it was best to settle down for the night already as it was growing darker at a fast pace these days.

Cato set out to hunt while the last remaining daylight was still available to them. Teala went to build a small fire that would serve to roast whatever it was that Cato was going to catch today and that would also keep them warm and safe from dangerous wildlife at night. Aila, Mea and herself busied themselves with lying out their bedrolls.

When that was done Sylene settled down close to Gretha.

"How are you holding on dear? I don't suppose you've ever been out in the Vale with winter coming on so fast" Gretha asked her.

She was right at that, she had never lived a real winter before like this. Sylene would've traveled the Vale for supplies before but never in winter yet as she would've been too young.

"I haven't but with you for company I'll manage to hold out" she smiled at her.

She honestly wouldn't know if she had survived had she taken on this journey on herself. It had been a wise choice to join the women in this fashion.

Gretha seemed to sense her thoughts as she spoke "Do you know anything of surviving out on your own? Your hands look soft even for a young seamstress."

She looked down at her hands for a moment, they were indeed still soft and delicate looking though she did not doubt that would change soon enough.

"I have not been outside the Eyrie much until now" she confessed "the people have always been kind to me and they made sure I had no need to work myself to blisters."

Gretha nodded. "Well child I think we should make a change in that. You need to be able to take care of yourself once we have to split ways and I'd rather you keep that pretty body of yours in good  
shape."

At that moment Cato stepped into their small camp carrying two rabbits and a starved looking bird.

"Ah it seems your first opportunity has arrived! Cato, be a good lad and teach Sylene here how to prepare a hot meal."

She looked up at Cato, she knew what was to come and she didn't like it but Gretha was right. She had to learn to take care of herself now and Sylene wasn't the type to cower away from skinning a  
dead animal. She found a new sort of courage in Sylene's skin that she hadn't had before.

Teala smiled at her as she handed her a dagger fit for skinning their catch as Cato sat down next to her.

He handed her one of the rabbits and took the other on his own lap.

He told her to follow his lead as he began skinning the furry animal. She tried to focus on the movements Cato made with his own dagger so as not to focus on the animal itself.

It worked well enough the first time. It made her stomach into a tight not and she wasn't sure she was even hungry anymore. But when the dark came upon them she soon found herself very grateful  
for the hot meal she had helped prepare. She wasn't perfect at it yet but she would learn to improve her skill over time and at least now she had the bare basics of it under control.

The following nights she would sit down with Cato every time to clean and cook his catch. Rabbits, squirrels and birds, she could now prepare them all. She soon grew accustomed to it and her stomach didn't even turn at the sight anymore.

When it was light Aila and Mea would take her to walk ahead in search of spices and other edible growth that nature would give to them. The sisters had lots of knowledge of both flowers and plants it seemed, and it made their meal that more enjoyable.

They also taught her how to spice the food she would now help prepare and she found she liked that process the best of preparing a meal.

The group was soon laughing at her that she'd better return to the castle as a cook rather than a seamstress. She had laughed heartily along with them. Even though it was turning darker and colder as each day went by, she had find herself smiling more often than she had done in years.


	4. Sandor II

**A/N: **_Just a warning that the following chapter has a lot of ugly bloody descriptions in it, so if you can't handle those then I suggest you don't read it. Reviews are very welcome of course._

* * *

There had not been a single soul in sight for days. No living ones at least. He had come upon what had once been Saltpans a few days ago. He had intended to take that route even if Elder Brother was against it. He had heard the stories of his supposed banditry and crimes and seen the town burning from the island himself. The town was most likely deserted now but Elder Brother didn't think it safe even if the world thought him dead. He didn't take his advice. This was on his name and he would know what people would now think him capable of.

It was terrible. He had seen his share of war and bloodshed but this was something different altogether.

There was little to none left of the town. He was surrounded by the dead. It had seemed a few had tried to gather the bodies, but they had seemingly given up as in the remainders of the homes half burnt and half eaten corpses were still to be seen. The only living souls now were those of the ravens who feasted upon the body parts that were not to thoroughly burnt.

Even if it was cold outside he could imagine the immense heat the flames would have given off that night. He shuddered at the thought.

In what must've been the village square once there he found another pile of bodies gathered together. They were all women. Young women and old women and girls far too young for such a cruel fate. His stomach turned at the sight and smell of them and he quickly covered his face with his scarf. He turned around; he had seen enough to know the world would never forgive The Hound for this. He'd better stay away as far as possible from this place.

As he travelled away from that horrific place he didn't try to find an inn or a place to stay. He could not risk the chance of being recognized. In truth he wanted to gather the world together to prove them that he was not the man that had done this, that even if he was a dog he would never in his life do something as vile as that. And he had even turned away from that life forever. But he knew that the world would never believe him. Instead he rode Stranger hard to put as much distance between him and the place. It started snowing and his sight became blurry. It would only cause a small layer to appear on the ground but he would still have to stop soon to rest.

It was cold but he found a dry shelter between a bush and some rocks. He slept for some hours and ate some hard bread and then spurred Stranger on again. This cycle repeated itself for a few days.

Shortly after he had come across a small cottage, but it had been burned down. He had found the family that had lived there in various places scattered on the ground that belonged to the place.

He still didn't believe in any Gods but at the sight before him he had kneeled and prayed anyway.

The world seemed to have turned into a living hell these days. Just as he had bettered his ways the world decided to do its worst. At the sight he wondered what his purpose even was anymore. Somehow the Gods had decided that he would live and that these innocent people had to die. _And in such a horrible way too._

He wouldn't bury the family, it would be better if their last purpose was to at least help some animals survive the first days of winter.

He wondered of any reasons that could've gotten the family killed off while he wandered about the place for a bit. Might be their business was in the way of another or maybe they simply swore fealty to the wrong king.

Unexpectedly he found the answer lying next to a bloodied boot. There was a weapon next to it. Dropped by whoever had slaughtered these poor people. It was an axe which had clearly had too much use. Only the hill tribes fought with steel in such a bad state.

_Slaughtered for nothing but sheer bloodlust then._ The thought angered him. Even before the he had found his own peace at the Quiet Isle he had never killed if he could avoid it.

The evidence that some Mountain Clan has been nearby recently was proof enough that he seemed to have reached the outskirts of the Vale. This part of Westeros was not well known to him and if it would continue to snow it would be even harder to navigate. It was too close to the mountains for his taste, the wild nature could be treacherous in the winter. He had planned on staying in between the Trident and the Vale. But it seemed that with the snowfall he had drifted eastwards a bit. He would try to navigate around it but it would be hard with his lack of sleep.

He would have to keep a watchful eye out too for the coming time. These men wouldn't be a problem for him as they were sloppy and killed only for their own pleasure. They were unorganized and their weapons all but fell apart. Still he had to be sure not to be surprised when he was resting as that would be too dangerous of a situation even for him. He went to take a quick look of what had been the family's home.

What remained of the cottage wasn't much. It had had stone walls and most of it had survived but the roof looked too unstable to even seek shelter in for one night, which was a shame since now that the place was sacked there wouldn't be a reason for dangerous folk to return here again. It was cold out and he would much like some form of shelter tonight. It wouldn't be hard to rebuilt the roof, he figured, but it would take a few days, and Sandor did not intend to stay in one place for long. In the end he had still turned Stranger back to the road again and after the dusk had already fallen he had finally settled beneath a tree with big roots after cleaning out the snow that had fallen there. He tried to keep an eye out for the men that had burned the cottage but in the end sleep had gotten to him all the same.

He had awoken half frozen and covered in snow the next morning. It was a wonder he had awoken at all. His limbs were so stiff he could hardly get up. Of course his leg wound had decided now would be the best time to begin paining him again.

With a lot of grunts he finally managed to get up on his feet. Stranger was giving him annoyed look and snickered at him. Sandor waved a hand at him "Yes, yes you'll get your breakfast soon enough, just let me take a piss first okay?" He walked around a little time before he did that though, to shake the stiffness and cold outside of his bones. At least it meant that the colder it got the more northwards he got. Sandor knew that the weather would probably soften soon enough for a while before winter truly plunged them all in a frozen hell. It often happened that way. _Still_, he thought, _better seven freezing hells then one burning._

He fed Stranger after that and prepared a quick breakfast for himself. He saddled Stranger and gathered his stuff before he went on his way again heading north. He was far enough from Saltpans now to start looking for an inn again. By now he could use some live people around him for once. The thought of a good rest in a warm bed was what kept him going that day.


	5. Sansa III

"So what is she like, the Lady we are going through all this trouble for?" Aila asked her as they walked happily chattering away their day. The weather was kind on them today, the sun was out and it made the air around them considerably warmer.

"Hm, it's hard to say as I haven't seen her that often yet," Sylene told the group. She had expected for them to ask her about Alayne some time as she was the only one to have had contact with her with her supposed home and job at the Eyrie.

"They haven't been around for such a long time yet and I descended the Eyrie before they did. I know she isn't really a Lady though, she was born a bastard. The marriage will assure Petyr Baelish of a better claim of the Vale."

"But isn't the young Robert supposed to be Lord of the Vale?" Teala chided in.

"The boy is weak, everyone to have a look at him would know," Gretha told sincerely. She had visited the Eyrie and met the boy before. "He may very well not survive the winter."

Sylene silently nodded in agreement.

"Do you think she's still innocent though? She's a bastard after all," Mea contemplated.

Sylene quickly hid her face behind her shawl at that as to not show them her expression. She had to expect talk like this amongst the women; still it angered her that they questioned Alayne in this matter.

"The girl is still innocent, I have seen enough of her to know that much," she curtly answered.

"So who was yours then?" Aila grinned a wicked smile at her as she asked the question.

This caused her to turn completely red and she was glad for her shawl that still covered most of her face. She had no experience on this subject, she had been married yes but as it was not consummated she was still mostly oblivious of the ways of men and women.

She knew the smallfolk had their own ways and didn't care to go into a marriage without the woman's innocence assured. It was more real compared to all the arranged marriages between the highborn people. She liked the idea of it better, yet all her highborn instincts told her it was wrong.

"No man has had me, they may try but they won't get very far," this was Sylene speaking. Although there was some truth in it for Sansa too now, she would not let herself be ruled again even if she somehow found herself thrown back into the lion's den.  
Cersei Lannister had once told her a woman's weapon was between her legs, and she wanted to be nothing like Cersei.

"A man kissed me once, but he left after that," that wasn't a lie either.

Mea gave her a look. "Do you think you'll ever get to see him again?"

"No," it came out softer than she intended to, "he's gone forever."  
They walked in silence for a while after that. But she had no time to think on it any further for long. A sharp sound shot through the air as an arrow hit the ground. The companions all turned to look supposing Cato had seen something in the trees and was hunting for it. He wasn't, his look was a confused one and just as he opened his mouth to speak a second arrow shot through the air and hit Gretha in her belly. The older woman immediately lost her footing and fell to the ground, her cane dropping beside her and rolling away. She was shaking, spams running through the old woman's body.

Sylene's first instinct was to rush towards her but she was suddenly held back by two arms.

"We can't Sylene, we have to run!" Aila shouted as she tried to drag her away.

It was chaos now. Cato took out his bow in one swift motion and was already shooting arrows in the direction the first ones had flow from mere seconds ago.

She could see blood gathering around Gretha's body, her eyes were becoming dull. _No_, she thought, _no please, not now, not these people. Please. Someone help!_

But no words left her mouth and no help came. Her sight became hazy. Suddenly she found herself thrown back in King's Landing, back in the middle of the riot. The skin of Sylene slipped off and she was back to being a scared little bird. She could smell the reek of its streets and feel the hands of an unknown man pulling at her. Sansa felt the intense burn of the man's hatred towards her and she could do nothing to prevent him from hurting her. She shut her eyes tightly. _I am not that girl anymore. That girl was saved by a Hound and there are no Hounds here, only Sylene._

When she reopened her eyes again the world seemed to move around here. She noticed the pulling on her arms she had felt before were only Aila and Mea trying to hold her back. She was still trying to get to Gretha who now lay completely still.

Suddenly Teala came into view. She was waving her dagger around. The gesture made her mind clear for a second, just enough so she could make out the words Teala yelled at her "Run! We'll hold them off! Just go!"

There were men streaming from the bushes now, their eyes bloodshot and most of all hungry. Hungry for the food they had been saving and more.

_One of the mountain clans_, she thought.

She saw one of Cato's arrows pierce a huge man running towards him. Teala turned around and sliced the throat of another coming up quickly behind.

There was no more time, they were running now. Running so fast she didn't even know if she hit the ground. It seemed like she had grown wings.

A single man made to purchase them, he was fast but the three of them were long of leg and ran even faster. The purchase seemed to last forever and she was beginning to find herself short of breath.

"You're a pretty one, I'll be sure to keep _you,_" he emphasized the last word. The man seemed to notice her struggle to keep up too and suddenly he leaped forward and grabbed for her leg and with it tripped both her and himself as they fell on the cold hard ground.

She screamed then, a scream to throw him off and for aid to come. There was no sign of Aila and Mea; they had disappeared when she fell to the ground. The contents of the sack she had carried with her lay scattered about them. The man was upon her now. She tried to claw at his face but it only made him grip her tighter. As she struggled for her freedom she saw something glimmer on the right side of her face, she wildly grabbed at it and plunged it towards her attacker. The dagger struck him in the neck just above shoulder. He howled and fell off her. She wasted no time in getting up and flew towards the man again, this time she stabbed straight at his throat. Blood sprayed from the place the dagger had hit. She could hear the man gurgling and choking on his own blood before he went completely still.

She collapsed on her knees then while hot tears streamed down her face. It was all too much, just when she was growing accustomed to a better life she was plunged back in the middle of danger again. Death always seemed to find her. _Maybe I am cursed._

She was still clutching the dagger in a bloodied hand. _I just killed a man. _She turned away and retched up the meal they had shared amongst her group. The realization that she was alone suddenly hit her then. She had no idea which direction they had fled. Teala and Cato had stayed behind and Aila and Mea had run along but her orientation had vanished somewhere when she was running and she had no idea how to turn to either of them now.

But she was Sylene now, and Sylene could get out of this, no _would_ get out of this.

She wiped her hands and cleaned her face in a puddle of melted snow. The cold shock of it helped her think clear at least. With as much courage as she could muster she turned to the dead man again. He was grey in the fading daylight except for the red that covered his face, upper body and the ground around him.

It felt weird looking at the corpse. Just minutes ago the man had shouted at her and she had felt his hot grabbing hands upon her, now he was reduced to being nothing more than an empty shell. And it had happened by her hands. The sight still frightened her but it also gave her an assurance. She could indeed take care of herself. She had been more lucky than she was skilled at surviving, she knew. But she had to hold on to something to give her courage to make it to the world of the living.

She wasted no more time and gathered the contents of the sack she had carried previously together. She was lucky they all carried their own bedroll and shared the load. She had to come closer to the dead man one more time to retrieve the dagger that had fallen from her hand. She knew the man might have valuable goods on him but she couldn't bring herself to rummage through a dead man's clothes. As soon as she grabbed the dagger she turned around and took to a light sprint. She didn't know where she was headed to, she only knew to get away as far as possible before it went completely dark.


	6. Sansa IV

The first night she had almost dropped where she stood. She didn't remember how but it seemed she had at least managed to get her bedroll out as she had awoken under her blanket.

She stood up and stretched. It seemed the Gods were kind upon her with the weather at least. The sky was clear and a bright sun was rising in the air. It didn't look like it would snow today either. There were even some birds chirping in a tree nearby. It seemed the world had already forgotten about yesterday's horrors.

_Maybe I have died and this is heaven._ She pulled up her nose up at the thought. If that were the case then her family would be there to hold her and her feet wouldn't hurt anymore from running so much. She swallowed at the thought of yesterday's horrors to keep the thoughts at bay. She would think the happenings over later.

She turned to the pack of food that lay at the bottom of her sack. There was still a whole squirrel and a bit of rabbit left. Especially squirrels were often seen around these days and so they had hunted them freely and saved them as provisions. She wouldn't have to worry about food for some time yet. The thing she _did _have to worry about though was the direction in which she was going.

She had never been good at setting a course; she hadn't had the need to of course since someone else always took care of those. She found herself in one of those moments in which she wished that a highborn's education wasn't all about words and courtesies and rulers long forgotten. Arya would know what to do in a situation like this. Oh how she missed her family.

She thought of her father who was stern but kind. She thought of the last time her mother had brushed out her hair, how she would love for that to happen again. Her mother had always been very proud of their shared auburn color, but after dyeing it so many times she wasn't even sure if she could remember the red glow of it correctly. She wondered what her life would be like if her father had never agreed to come to King's Landing. Her family would still be together except for maybe Jon who had probably made the decision to join the Night's Watch long ago. Still they would be able to visit him and they would all be together. Her own head would've probably still have been full of songs and dreams of beautiful knights and their gallantry. She would've been wed to such a knight. Now she found herself heeding the words of The Hound instead. Knights only served to kill. And they would shamelessly beat little girls when it was asked of them. They were puppets twisting towards their master's every wish.

She would make sure she would never marry such a man ever again. The man she was looking for now would be as her father had wanted for her. Someone brave, gentle and strong. He would protect her, respect her and kiss her in the gentlest manner. Her hand reached her lips as she remembered her first kiss. His mouth had pressed cruelly to hers while outside men died of steel and fire. He had smelled horribly of blood and wine and was more drunk than she had ever seen him before.

She remembered how she had put her hand to his face and found it streaked with tears.

Had she put his hand to his face while he kissed her? It must've been that way. He had been rough but the unburnt side of his face had felt soft and yielding under her lips. In the end he had left all the same.

It seemed that every man that had given her good advice once had perished, so they could never be of help to her again.

It would not do to think about a different life however. She needed to find a road that would lead her to a village. She was in the middle of the forest and she didn't even want to think about the possibility of more men from the Mountain Clans coming her way. _Or worse, Petyr's men. _It was still a very good possibility although she doubted it would come to that, they had been travelling long enough to put a lot of distance between them and the castle. And there had not been any sign of a knightly purchase in all of that time. Yesterday's flight would at least help her in this matter; she herself didn't even know where she was. All she knew was that she managed to put a considerable amount of distance between her place of flight and the place she was at now, wherever that might be.

There might even still be a chance to find Aila and Mea. She knew she was running away with them when they fled the spot they were attacked. When she was tripped to the ground they must've ran on and disappeared. _Will they be looking for me, or do they think me dead?_ If they did she couldn't blame them. The Gods had been with her that moment or else she would've never escaped. The sisters were both fast runners and they knew enough of nature to be able to feed themselves. But there was a slight possibility they had turned the wrong direction and- _no, I won't think of it._ Even just thinking over the possibilities made her feel dizzy. They would be looking for her as she was looking for them. But secretly she doubted anyone would find her here. _What if no one will ever find me and I won't be able to find my way out either? _She shuddered at the thought and immediately started repacking her load. She had to move or her thoughts might become reality or worse, drive her crazy. She got up and started in the direction that was most likely to get her out of the woods. For two days she travelled like this when suddenly it started snowing again. It wasn't even that bad but now that she was all alone it felt unbearably cold. The forest seemed to go on forever and she was becoming tired of the sight around her. Most of all she despised the squirrels. Were they a welcome source of food before, now they had turned into the bane of her existence. She had tried hunting them but she had only the dagger and the squirrels seemed to laugh mockingly at her as they swiftly jumped from tree to tree, always out of her reach. She did not know how to set a trap and even if she could she did not have the materials needed to set one up.

She tried to be careful with the portions of the remaining food she had. There wasn't much left and soon she would have to find a solution for the lack of it. It was becoming more and more impossible for her to keep on the façade of being Sylene. The freezing winds made that skin peel off of her to reveal the highborn unskilled maiden she still was underneath. At night she let her weakness show as she cried herself to sleep while big round eyes of night animals all around her watched her drift to sleep. This was not how things were supposed to go. This was never the plan. _I am going to die here_, she realized. _No_, she put that thought away and the next day she packed once again to hopefully finally glimpse something other than the endless forest around her. She had a cloak wrapped around her but it was a simple ragged thing that blew the wind right through at moments, it seemed to her.

The snow was beginning to fall at a faster pace and with it she began to shiver. Her feet kept on carrying her but her mind was losing concentration fast. She was only aware of the endless bitter cold.

* * *

**A/N:** _And now I'm off for a week to a party at a festival woohoo!_


	7. Sandor III

It had started snowing three days ago. The cold wind that came with it was agonizing out in the open so at last he gave in and turned to the brim of the woods for some form of shelter. It slowed his pace down considerably but at least it was more bearable now. He had dismounted Stranger to make it easier on the horse too. Stranger was one of the best warhorses in all of Westeros but he had never been out under such bad conditions and it was wearing him down fast. Sandor could not afford to lose his partner so he went as easy on him as possible, trying to keep his riding days as short and calm as he could allow.

The inn he had stayed two days before had sold him enough food for both him and his horse to keep alive. It had put some spirit back in both him and the horse and he meant to keep it that way.  
The forest was dense and dark, the trees shutting out most of the daylight. Still the snow kept drifting down in a slow pace. At least the wind didn't blow straight through to his bones anymore.

At midday he found a stream that was not completely frozen over yet. He stopped to water Stranger and ate some of the sausage that he had brought from the inn.

It was peaceful out here in the woods. The quiet murmuring of the stream in the background soothed his mind into a light sleep.

He allowed himself to only rest for a little while though, lest his bones would freeze together and he wouldn't be able to get up and continue his path again.

He could not follow the river for long since it would only lead him deeper into the woods and closer to the mountains, but he could at least follow it for the day. The stream would be sure to attract some animals that he might hunt. He needed to stack up his provisions in case he wouldn't get the opportunity to buy food somewhere and this was the perfect chance to do so.

As he went along the way he set up various sorts of traps with lengths of rope the brothers at the Quiet Isle had given him. He would track back tomorrow to gather whatever the traps would manage to catch and then head out of the woods again. He made camp not too far and not too close from the river so as not to scare away his prey.

It was still a bit on the early side to make camp but since he would also have to track back the same distance tomorrow he decided to give himself a break and take his rest for now.

Just as he was sitting slumped against a tree and was about to close his eyes for a moment he heard the sound of breaking branches underneath a person's feet. This person was obviously convinced of the fact he or she was alone since they paid no mind to walk silently at all. He groaned. He didn't feel like fighting of some lost burglar in the middle of the woods when he had just settled down. He had to check it out though for it might as well be a clansman who would very much like to kill him for the sheer pleasure of it.

He got out his dagger and crept towards the source of the sound as silently as he could.

Suddenly the person stood still and he only had to inch forward just a bit to see what he was up against. He crouched down by a bush that would cover him.

The person's back was to him. He was wearing a heavy cloak and he could not make out much of his futures. Just that he was quite tall and not very fleshy, probably some poor young lad trying to survive, not that he was doing very good at it. He didn't think the boy would cause him much trouble, but if he did he would be able to take care of him with one bare hand.

Just then the person dropped his hood. Long dark locks came tumbling out of it. So it wasn't a boy then. Sandor was surprised, women weren't supposed to be in the forest by themselves, especially in such weather. He was about to step forward when the girl started shaking out some freshly fallen snow from her head while she turned around. Her head was down while she did so and he saw it immediately. At the start of her hair there was a different color, lighter it was and in the fading sunlight it almost seemed to be _her_ red. She lifted her face then and his heart all but stopped before it almost jumped back out of his throat. _Gods be good. _His heart was racing, head pounding. It was her, there was no mistaking it, he would recognize her anywhere. She looked older than he had last seen her, not only had she grown to the body of a young woman but her face showed more wisdom and looked more self-assured then it had before. But most of all it was visible that her face had fallen in, her eyes lay deeply in her face and she looked to be completely tired out. The cheap but thick cloak covered most of her features but he could clearly imagine how frail she must be underneath. What had they done to his Little Bird that she was now in this state? He felt a lump forming in his throat. He hadn't protected her. If he had she would not have been wandering these woods alone. He had no idea how long he crouched there behind the bush drinking in the sight of her once again, when he thought her forever lost to him. He had often thought and even dreamed about her ever since the night he left the Blackwater Battle. But seeing her again after such a long time like this...

He found himself at a loss for words and unable to move. And in that moment she started moving again, away from him.

The spell broke. It took a second for his thoughts to start running at a normal speed again. His heart was still thumping wildly in his chest but he got up to chase her all the same.

Suddenly he halted, right at the spot where she had stood before. What would he even do if he reached her? He had failed her in every way possible. He had wanted to keep her safe but instead he had put a dagger to her precious throat.

The Quiet Isle had calmed him, that much was true, but he couldn't suppress the feelings that she had reawakened. What if he couldn't contain himself and hurt her again? He swore he would protect her, even if it was from himself.

She would not be able to last out for much longer like this. She looked like she had been out in the wild for a while now and she could definitely use some food. Poor bird probably didn't know how to hunt.

He made his decision. He would keep close to her and hunt on her behalf. He could easily leave a dead animal somewhere near her and she would probably think the poor beast would've died a natural death. He would somehow lead her out of these woods without being seen so she could find an inn and get some real help from someone more worthy. He didn't know if he could live with that, letting her out of his sight again now that he knew she was still alive. In his heart he knew he would be forever in her debt and he would chase her across the world to pay for it. _If_ she would want that. And he couldn't imagine why she would. He had threatened her and yelled at her countless times. He did it because he saw no other way then but now that he didn't rely on wine anymore to do the talking for him he realized what a terrible impression he must've made on her.

He decided not to think forward on it too much. First and foremost he had to make sure she would have a proper dinner tonight.

The Little Bird's tracks were easy to follow in the thin layer of snow. He turned around back to his campsite. Stranger stood still where he had left him. He could leave him there for the time being, he had to see if his snares had done any good and chase the bird as fast as he could, now that night was quickly settling upon them.


	8. Sansa V

**A/N: Hey guys I would just like to thank all of you who have reviewed so far! It is such a pleasure whenever I get one and it really brightens my day.**  
**This chapter is longer than usual and personally I am very proud of having written this one. I don't have any real experience with writing but this chapter just feels right. I think. I would really like to hear your opinion on this one though so please if you have the time, please, review!**

* * *

She had found the first dead rabbit two days ago. It was the best sight she had seen in a long time. There wasn't anything edible to be found for days and she was quickly becoming weaker. It had seemed the animal had died at a convenient place too as it had lain close to a group of giant rocks that formed a shallow cave where she could seek shelter in. The cramped space had been saved from the snow and there were some twigs lying around that were dry enough to start a small fire with. She had quickly settled on skinning and preparing the rabbit. The meal was like a true feast to her and she made sure to thank both the Old Gods and the Seven afterwards.

She decided to stay there for a day to gather back her strength and rethink her course. Surely she should have reached the edge of the forest by now, but there was still no sight of any sort of open land around her.

She would have to go southwest to reach its end and she thought she walked in the right direction but navigating was difficult. The forest was still dense and dark while the grey snow skies hid the sun.

She parted the rabbit in small portions to eat over the course of the day. There wasn't much meat on the poor animal and since she had to gather back her strength to continue her journey, the meal had completely vanished before nightfall had completely settled itself.  
While the small fire flickered on and she crept in her bedroll she fell into a warmer sleep then she had had in days.

The next day she had felt refreshed and she started with renewed hope in her heart. She had not been long on her way before she found a dead squirrel at her feet. Again she thanked the Gods as it still had some flesh on it and at the end of the day she found herself saturated once again.

The same had happened again yesterday and by now she was becoming uncertain whether there wasn't a disease spreading amongst the forest's inhabitants. She had been walking around here for days and days and no other time had animals suddenly dropped dead before her feet. The first two times she had considered herself lucky and thought that it was the cold that had done the animals in, but now she wasn't so sure anymore.

So far the food hadn't caused her any trouble at all and she was actually feeling a bit stronger again now that she had eaten a bit. Taking the dead animal with her, she prepared it but didn't eat it straight away. Instead she saved it. She looked at it suspiciously as if it would suddenly start walking again. It would be better to wait a day before consuming it. If she was still feeling healthy at the end of tomorrow she would enjoy her meal, else it would be best to stay away from it.

It was hard not having anything to eat after two days of hot food. Her stomach was telling her to consume what she was given but her mind hold on to reason. It would be stupid to die over such a thing and she didn't want to be a stupid girl anymore. The lack of warm food in her belly made the air around her feel even colder.

To keep her warm she thought once again of Winterfell and its ever warmed up walls, she thought of all the people who had loved her to fill her heart with warmth. Even as she was officially still married she didn't add Tyrion to that list. It was a marriage made for her claim after all and even if she had a choice she would never have married the smallest Lannister for love. Sansa had never really been loved for who she was by any other than her own family. And they were all gone.

As she went along her way the next day the sun finally decided to shine some light through the trees. The leaves shone a bright variety of colors from brown to bright green and it made her face light up too as a smile crept across her face. Even better still she didn't feel ill and that meant that tonight she would allow herself to eat the food she had prepared the day before.

Even though she still felt hungry and would much like to spend her time enjoying the meal at this very moment she pushed along and soon found herself in a slightly sloping clearing covered in grass and autumn flowers. After the darkness of the trees the field covered in sunlight was the most beautiful sight she could ever imagine to have found. She started sprinting and opened up her eyes as the warmth of the sun caressed her face. Her arms spread as she tried to catch the wind all the while running fast before she finally threw herself to the damp ground, laughing.

All her worries suddenly seemed to be worlds away. As she turned on her belly and plucked one of the flowers she wondered if she couldn't just stay there forever. She had not seen anyone in all this time and she didn't seem to be getting any closer to exiting the forest. The sun made her skin tingle and for just a moment she felt alive again.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the scents around her. After all that had happened she hadn't been able to appreciate her surroundings at all. At first she had been too cautious and looked for any signs of a purchase from Petyr Baelish's men, but that was soon enough forgotten when she had chatted the days away with her companions. After that had come the fear of being all alone in the woods and the will for survival had made her blind to the beauty of the place she found herself in. But now that she had spent so long in here with the sun shining and a meal to look forward to in the evening she was finally able to appreciate it completely.

As she lay there filling herself with warmth from the sun and the smell around her, her senses picked up another thing. Not far from her she could hear water streaming.

Light as a feather she sprung to her feet to chase down the soft murmur of the river. Until short ago she had had enough water on her as she had carried two skins. Those had run out a few days ago but she had been able to clench her thirst with small pools left by snow that had melted. She would need to refill her skins while she had the chance though since she wasn't sure if the snowfall would persist.

It was only a few layers through the trees before she reached what she had been looking for. It was not as big as a river, but it was clear, streaming water all the same. Quickly and deftly she filled both of the skins to the brim. Before putting them away she took a few big gulps from one of them and filled it again.

Suddenly she got a bold surge running through her and she kicked off her shoes and jumped in the water. She let out a squeal at the coldness as the ice cold water splashed up her legs. The water only came halfway to her lower legs but it send cold shivers all the way up her spine. She loved the refreshing feeling it gave and giggled at the sensation. It was no hot bath to be sure but it made her feel fresh. She hadn't had a moment to clean herself in all this time. Her hair would look like a bird's nest by now and she must also be carrying a smell with her. Before she entered the world of the living again she would at least have to look like a proper seamstress again, ready for business. So she decided to bathe herself and the only change of dress she had with her.

First she washed out her change of clothes, after that she undid her current dress and washed that one too before she lay it out to dry over a collection of rocks that bathed in the sun. Then it was her turn to be cleaned. The water was shallow so she had to crouch down and mostly splash the water over her. It was freezing but she felt much better afterwards. She returned to her camping site on the field and covered herself with her travelling cloak. Her hair was still dripping wet and soaked through the cloth at the back of the cloak. With the sun still high in the sky it would dry soon enough.

It was still too soon to build a fire, so for the moment there was nothing for her to do but wander about a bit. It would be best to walk besides the river for a bit as it would ensure her that she would still be able to find her way back. The ground beneath her was soft and her feet sank ever so lightly away in it. Sunlight danced through the trees as she happily tracked along the stream. She had not been walking for long when she suddenly heard the snorting of a horse. The air seemed to grow stale around her. The sun seemed to fade and all at once her instincts kicked in and she ran away from the river and towards the denser woods to hide. Once she reached the trees she breathed and counted to ten. It was still quiet all around her. No sound of hooves or the voices of men. _Have I heard it wrong? Was it nothing but a cruel trick from my mind? _It couldn't be, she was sure she had definitely heard a horse. And where there were horses there were also men. She would have to get back to her camp as soon as possible. As quiet as she could she made towards the direction of her camping site. After a few steps she couldn't hold her nerves and began running again. The ground was covered in leaves and twigs that pricked at her feet as she flew over them. She ran towards an enormous tree and stopped dead in her tracks as she crossed it. Her breath caught in her throat.

Of all the things she could have come across in the woods she would've never expected it to be him. But with his features there could be no mistake.

"I have gone mad indeed," she half whispered to herself.

"Little Bird," the rasp of his voice was the last thing she heard as the world turned black before her.

When she awoke he was still there. She was seated against a tree, her traveling cloak clutched tight to her. His back was turned to her. Stranger, his huge black warhorse was standing tied to a thinner tree.

If this was all some mad dance of her imagination then why was it lasting so long? It didn't make sense. None of it made any sense. He had left her and was gone forever, he couldn't be here. _Or could he? _She felt a sore spot on her hip where she had hit the ground when she fainted. It is real, gods, _it is real. _Sansa couldn't help but let out a strangled sob as reality hit her.

At the sound he immediately jerked around. "You're awake."

She nodded as she held back another sob. She didn't know what to think or what to feel. The last time she had seen him was so long ago and she was such a broken little bird back then, but now… _what am I know more than I was then. He found me fallen once again. I have come so far, yet it seems my wings are never able to carry me when he is close. What must he think of me?_

She looked at him through eyes filled with water. His hair was longer, it had grown to fall down over his shoulders. He wore no mail and instead was clad in rough grey colored woolen robes. His scars were still there, of course, but instead she found herself focusing on his eyes. There was something different about them. Before they had always been what had scared her the most, they had been filled with rage and hatred and she had often found herself looking away from them, afraid of the confrontation. But the way he looked at her now was nothing like that at all. It seemed he held an expression of genuine concern for her and all his features seemed to change with it. She didn't know how long they sat there with him half turned to her with his huge body and her eyes still filling with tears. He seemed to notice that for suddenly he turned to look at the ground and scrambled to his feet while he murmured something about getting water.

He brought her back a cup filled with water from the stream. She gladly drained it and handed him back the cup. His posture had become slightly awkward as he now stood stiffly trying not to face her while he took back the cup.

"I have left you some food at your camp," he began. The rasp in his voice sounded almost new to her again. "If you follow the river it will return you to it. After that you will need to follow it back down and it will lead you out of the woods." He was turning away from her now, towards the horse. "You're not too far from the edge so it shouldn't take you long."

Suddenly her mind began working normally again as she realized what he was about to do. There were no signs for a stay here except for maybe the cup that she had drank from before. _He couldn't mean to-_ but he could. He was readying Stranger and almost set his one foot in the stirrup when all at once she stood and her voice rang clear.

"Stop!" she didn't shout it but her voice booked no further argument. He stilled a moment before his foot sank back to the ground, followed by his gaze. She tried to breathe easy but it was hard, so hard. Her mind was reeling, everything that had happened flashed before her, and everything that could come to pass. She was angry at him. Angry at the world. She was confused and most of all scared, scared to be left on her own once again.

"Don't you ever dare leave me again, Sandor Clegane," she bit at him, the words leaving her mouth before she even knew it. He turned around and met her hard stare. As he did so she began to lose hold and her lips began to tremble.

"Please," her tone was softer this time, almost questionably. She was greeted by silence. He just stood there, face unreadable.

"_Please_," she repeated, louder, almost begging as warm tears were now streaming down her cheeks.

The huge man before her sank to his knees.


	9. Sandor IV

**A/N: A big thank you to everyone who as reviewed so far! They mean the world!**

* * *

"Please" she had asked him. He couldn't answer. He was going to make his own life. Live alone with some dogs for company till the end of his days. That had been the plan.

He saw tears started to well up in her eyes once more and her voice sounded again. "_Please_" she was begging him, begging an ugly man who was planning on running from her like a coward once more. He couldn't bare it anymore and he fell to his knees on the earthy ground beneath him.

He had made her cry, for the second time in their short reunion. He had caused tears to stream over her soft cheeks when he left King's Landing and he made her cry again now. He couldn't take care of her, no matter how much he wanted to.

"I can't, Little Bird," he whispered. "I cannot keep you safe, I will only cause you pain," his voice found its resolve as he spoke the words. Still he could not look at her and instead kept his gaze on the ground.

"You can, you know that. You were the only one I could ever trust."

"I was not a man then, only a dog."

From the corner of his eyes he could see her shaking her head. "Do not say such awful things about yourself," her stare was hard on him again, he could feel it burning right through him. It seemed over time the roles had changed and now she was making _him_ uncomfortable with her stares. She had turned into a woman at last, had turned into what he had so much wanted her to become. And now he found himself at her mercy.

Slowly he raised his head to meet her stare, if only it was to see her Tully blue eyes again.

"I cannot return home, nor can I stay here by myself," her voice was stern but he could hear it shaking ever so lightly as she spoke. "I cannot survive on my own. I _need_ you."

His voice left him, again. _Buggering fool, she's asking you to protect her and you can't even answer her properly._ His mouth moved a few times before he finally found the right words.

"I can bring you to the closest town, set up a guard for you to keep you safe."

"No," she spoke. "I want you."

"Why?"

"I do not know this guard you would place by my side like I do you."

He laughed then, his old joyless growl.

"As if you had ever wanted to know me." He had expected her to flinch away but she didn't.

"I didn't, at first." Her voice was steady and he couldn't help but look with wonder at this curious young woman standing before him. "But you were there for me when I needed it. Maybe not in the best of ways, but you were honest and made me see the world for what it truly is. You said that you would never lie to me, and I believed you. You said you would keep me safe. But you left instead and I was left all alone in the den of lions. So prove me your honesty now, ser, and keep me safe."

He was completely baffled. Never had he expected that the little bird of all people would use his own words against him. She had won and they both knew it. Somewhere deep down he couldn't help but feel proud at how strong she acted. He got back up on his feet, if she could be strong in a situation like this, then he bloody well could too. "I am no ser, only a man hunted for his crimes until the end of his days," he looked her straight in the eyes as he told her this. He didn't use much words but he knew she would get his meaning. "I will protect you, as I had promised to."

Through her tears a smile appeared on her face then and he found himself thinking that that alone was worth all that they would have to face next.

Suddenly she seemed to realize something as she looked him over with a pondering look.

"The food... it was you wasn't it?" she looked at him through narrowed eyes.

He nodded his head and grunted in reply.

"How long?"

"Few days, from the day you found the first rabbit."

It was silent for a moment and he noticed she fumbled with her fingers then and her look was fixated at the ground. "Have you... I mean, did you-"

"No." He knew why she was suddenly so nervous. "I turned away to hunt as soon as I knew you would... go into the river. You ran into me when I was checking up on the traps."

Her lips were sealed tight. She looked like she wanted to speak, but she didn't. Instead she turned around. "We should gather my belongings; I am not even properly dressed."

She was covered, to be sure, but it was only a cloak and it was hardly a very ladylike thing.

His feet felt heavy when he gathered Stranger's reins in his hands and started to lead the way back to where he had found her at the river before. They walked in silence as neither of them knew quite what to say to the other after such a long time. He took the opportunity to let his mind process the happenings of the last couple of days instead as she seemed to do the same.

He had found two rabbits in his first trap the day he had first saw her again. It would've looked suspicious to leave two dead animals before her feet so he had taken the other himself. Besides, he would have to eat as well, he wouldn't be able to get her out of the woods half starved. He had found her tracks easily and predicted the direction she would walk in as he tried to get ahead of her to dump her dinner before she could notice him. He lay the animal in an as natural looking position as he could before he covered his tracks and retreated into the shadows.

Just then he suddenly came to the conclusion that the little bird probably knew nothing about skinning and cooking an animal and that she would most likely turn away from it in disgust. He was about to turn to the place where he left his catch on the road again to think of something else when suddenly she appeared and he had to crouch down so as not to be seen. He was all the more surprised when she picked it up with a smile on her face. After looking it over carefully, as if the examine it, she continued her way.

Sandor couldn't help it and had followed her and watched in amazement as she had built a fire and skinned the animal. Making it look so casual he had almost fallen on his arse where he had crouched down behind a tree and some rocks. Luckily he managed to gather himself just before that happened or he would've been caught then and there. An idiotic smile appeared on his face as he watched the little bird prepare the meal perfectly. So she had left some of those empty courtesies behind to learn some more practical surviving skills after all.

After she had fallen asleep he had retreated silently to where he had left Stranger and his own part of the catch. He grinned like an idiot the whole time he prepared and consumed his own meal, the image of her still clearly on his mind. He set up his sleeping place somewhere in between the little bird's camp and the place where he had tied Stranger to a tree. The horse was mostly quiet but just sometimes he would snort and if the little bird would note it his plans would be ruined. However he didn't allow himself to sleep far from her either. She seemed to be safe but Sandor knew better and was more aware of any danger lurking about these woods. If anything were to happen he would be ready to defend her in an instant. Luckily nothing did happen and the next day she arose and he continued following her.

Trapping animals challenged to be more difficult than he had initially thought. The animals of the forest seemed to outsmart him as they casually avoided most of his traps and he had only caught one squirrel the second day. He would've been better with a bow, he knew, but as a man travelling in peace, his brothers back at the Quiet Isle had not given him anything but the rope to fetch his meal with. He had obliged and not bought a new weapon since he had been on the road. Still, he could not leave half an animal as that would definitely raise questions, so he left her all of it. If he had started a fire for himself again it would've been too easy to get caught by her anyway. The day before she had been fast asleep and he had been able to cook his own meal. But he didn't want to take the risk another time. There were still provisions from the inn left besides, so he wouldn't go hungry. The next day he had more luck with hunting, although this time _she_ suddenly refused to eat the catch of the day. Was she beginning to suspect something? He couldn't blame her and even found himself a little proud of her to not straight out trust anything that came along her path anymore.

But he felt bad for her as in the last two days she had clearly regaining strength. The current sight of her hungry face made it even more difficult to not jump out and tell her to just eat the food as it was him who had caught it. He felt horrible lurking at her in the woods like this.

She pulled him back to the current day when he heard her gasp a small "oh" and she started running to her belongings that still lay in the field. The clearing was now basking in the last remainder of sunshine. Soon enough he saw what had caused her sudden outburst as two young foxes jumped away from her sack with each a portion of the meal she had prepared the day before between their sharp teeth. The little bird threw her arms up in frustration and her cloak lifted ever so lightly because of it, revealing the lower part of her legs to him. He began walking towards where she stood.

She pouted at him. "I'm so sorry, we could've eaten that together."

He swallowed hard and regained his old posture as he answered with a slight sneer in his voice, "don't be daft, little bird. I've already saved some food up. We'll not grow hungry tonight."

He had indeed been lucky the day before as he had caught two squirrels and a rabbit. The first squirrel had just been taken from them in pieces, and the foxes had obviously already devoured the squirrel that he had left her when the plan was still that she returned alone to this place. But he still had the smaller rabbit dangling at Stranger's side.

"Oh," again. "Shall we camp here then?" she asked him quietly.

"That would be stupid. You just saw those foxes out here and you plan to stay the night in this place? All sorts of animals come to clearings like this in the dark and I'd rather sleep peacefully."

"Still haven't learned to be nicer, I see," she murmured. That pissed Sandor even more off than her half exposed leg not a moment ago.

"Already having regrets?" he growled at her.

"No. I think it's just what I need right now."

Blasted little bird, always turning things around in her favor.

"I am not afraid of you anymore, Sandor." She hesitated after saying that. "May I call you that?"

Damn the girl, she was already wrapping him around her fingers. He grunted an agreement before he gathered her belongings and strapped them to Stranger, the little bird watching him in amusement all the while.


	10. Sansa VI

They had returned to the river to retrieve her now dry clothing and made camp not much further into the woods. She had changed back into one of the simple dresses behind a group of dense trees while he got a fire working.

He was still as gruff with her as he had been before in King's Landing. He had even tried to scare her away again, but she wouldn't have that. She had indeed been shaken a bit, but she had stood her ground and looked him straight in the eye.

She didn't want to be reduced to a little begging girl again, but she had had no other choice. She realized now that she would never make it to a safe place all on her own, there were simply too much shadows surrounding her.

Over the short amount of time that had passed since their reunion she had noticed that he had changed somehow. Mostly she could see it in his eyes. Before, when she had awoken, he had looked genuinely concerned about her. While back at the capitol she could only ever see a cold and endless rage in them.

Her choice to call him by his name still felt a bit uncomfortable to her but he wasn't a knight or lord and calling him 'ser' would only make him act that old angry way of his again. Calling him by his name would make it easier to get to know each other again, or at least so she hoped.

When she returned he had just put the rabbit on the fire. He looked up at her as she reentered their camp, the light of the fire flickering over his face. Even though it was yellow-y light she couldn't help but remember the night when the flames had burnt green and she had found him in her bed where they had shared a kiss. A kiss that was cruel and soft at the same time. She blushed fiercely at the memory and quickly moved her gaze towards the rabbit hanging on a spit over the fire. Perhaps she was staring a bit to hard at is because suddenly Sandor's voice sounded over the soft crisp of the fire.

"It won't cook faster even if you keep staring at it like that."

She sat down across from him. She had a thousand questions in mind but none found their way past her lips. Instead they both sat the silence out until the rabbit was ready to consume and they both ate their fill.

It was him who broke the silence after that. "So what's a singing bird doing all alone in the forest anyway?"

She hesitated for a moment before answering. "Flying."

"Away?"

"Yes."

Silence, again. He leaned forward and looked her straight in the eyes.

"If I'm to keep you safe then I'd rather know what we're up to. Who could chase us, what places not to go, you better tell me all, girl."

She knew she had to, it was only fair and logical. She hadn't expected she would have to recall all that had happened so soon again. She'd rather not remember them for a while and focus on being Sylene instead, but that game was over now. So she gathered herself and told him.

"I'm fleeing the Vale. From Petyr Baelish."

His expression changed. "So it's true then, he took you away." She could see he balled his fist when he said it. "That smooth bastard." He looked like he could hack some of the smaller trees nearby to pieces.

"I was Alayne there," she continued, staring off in the flames. "His natural born daughter," she added softly.

"Little bird... did he-?"

It took her a moment to shake her head from left to right. "I think he wanted to. He wanted my kisses... Not so much at first, but as time went on it got worse, and I... I didn't want to," she choked out. "But I had no choice, there was no one to run to."

Abruptly he stood up, the burnt side of his face was twisting and his fists were curled in tight balls.

She swallowed hard, she didn't expect this sudden act. Then he stalked off, into the blackness of the forest. Not knowing what to do she stood too, but something held her back and she did not follow him.

_Is he leaving me again so soon? Is there really nothing I can do to hold him here?_ Maybe... maybe he didn't want her anymore now that she had been kissed by another, even if it was not to her consent. She had heard that men often thought this way. But she was never his to begin with. His kiss had been stolen at knife point, in that aspect he was just as bad as the others that had kissed her. Only she didn't feel quite the same about it. Still, if he were to leave then it was better she'd be glad about it instead of remembering his scarred lips. There was nothing to do about it now.

She lay out her bedroll and soon enough fell into a much needed sleep.

When she awoke again the first light of day was just breaking through the trees. The fire was being stomped out by heavy feet.

Of course he was still there. He never took his horse or belongings with him, why had she ever thought he would leave without them? Why was she always reduced to a stupid little bird when he was around?

"Slept well, did ye?"

To her own surprise she had indeed slept very well this night.

"Where did you go?" she had not meant to ask him so directly but with her head still heavy with sleep the words were out before she could think them over. She needed to know it anyway so she decided not to mull over it.

"Only to get a drink back at the river. Needed to clear my head and think things through. I was about to ask what direction you were going, but you were already fast asleep when I returned."

"Oh, sorry," she let out apologetic.

"No matter. But we'd better set our course now before the sun is completely out."

"Right, well, first of all we need to get out of the woods. Away from the Vale," she reasoned. She was determined to show him she was able to think for herself, but it didn't do her much good.

"Figured as much. We're not so far from the edge you know. You could've been out of the forest for days already if you didn't keep walking in circles." His unburnt side was to her and Sansa saw a smug smile appear on it. She felt her face flush red. She had made a fool of herself while he had observed it from afar.

"No need to be ashamed," he grunted when he saw her expression. "Didn't expect your Septa ever taught you how to make your way in the wild."

"How far are we from the outside?"

"If we leave now we might make it before the end of the day. You wandered a bit further into the forest yesterday, were closer when I first found you wandering about."

It was like he did it unconsciously, making her feel embarrassed, then talking it half right before rubbing it back in again. It made her nervous as she didn't know how to respond to him. She bent to gather her bedroll instead so they could be on their way. Sandor had already packed the rest of their meager belongings and strapped them to Stranger. It seemed he had been waiting for her to wake up and again a wave of embarrassment hit her. Their reunion had had its difficulties but right now it seemed to be even harder to communicate with the tall gruff man.

She walked over to Sandor to hand him her bedroll, she knew better as to strap it to Stranger herself, the horse held quite a reputation after all. He quickly placed it next to his own and then beckoned her to move over to where he stood. She hesitated at first but did so anyway and before she knew it his hands were on her sides and she was up in the air, close to his body, before she was placed upon the saddle. His hands left a shiver running up her spine when he returned them to hang at his own sides again.

"You're comfortable?"

She smiled and nodded. "I am, thank you." She truly was thankful to be able to ride for a change, instead of having to walk for another day. Her feet were so tired and they were growing more calloused with every day she travelled. She hated the look of it.

Sandor grabbed the reins and pulled the giant black horse to a slow walk.

They were walking for a little while when she suddenly found herself talking to him.

"I wasn't on my own at first, you know." Sandor stayed silent but looked up at her to spur her story on.

"I planned everything so carefully, when I left the castle." And unbidden to herself she found herself recalling the entire journey she had made so far from the Vale down to where they were now.

She told him of the plans to put Littlefinger off her tracks for at least a little while and how it seemed to have worked. She told him about her travelling companions; how she had loved the days they had spent together.

His gaze was upon her, he now led Stanger blindly through the forest, his expression unreadable. He had been silent all the while as she told him everything, glad of the chance to talk to someone again.

Then she told of the brutish Mountain Clan that had torn their group apart, her having to kill a man and ending up on her own in the forest.

His hand moved up to where hers was resting on Stranger's neck at that, but he pulled away again at the last moment.

"I was travelling to Maidenpool," she continued. "There will be ships there leaving Westeros."

"You plan on leaving for real then," he inquired.

She sighed. It would be harder now. With Sandor around she knew she would have to let the pretense of Sylene go. Her whole plan of leaving Westeros had been strengthened by that pretense.

"It's not so much of a bad idea. I've thought on it myself too, you know," he admitted. "But there's one thing you're forgetting."

"And what is that?"

"That winter is already half upon us and more ships than not have found their last rest at the bottom of the sea with the current weather conditions. It might not even seem that bad to you here, but out on the open water it's a different story."

She swallowed. Deep down she had always known that was the truth of it. But she hadn't admitted to it so far. This plan had been her only way out.

"Little bird... I don't think we ought to push that path to reality, lest we want to drown to a cold death." He was right, she knew but she didn't like the reality they were now left with instead.

"Then what are we to do?" she asked him. She couldn't come up with any other plausible plan at the moment.

He pondered things over for a moment before he spoke again. "We can't wander about without a destination. It'd be too dangerous," he told her. "Luckily, I know a place we can stay."

She looked down at him questionably.

"It's not too far from here. The place was sacked by the same mountain clan that attacked your little flock of hens. We will need to clean it out and the roof needs to be repaired but we'll at least have a roof over our heads as we make new plans."

"Won't it be dangerous?"

"Everywhere's dangerous these days. This place has already fallen to plunder so there's little to no chance they'll return there again. Nothing left after all."

She agreed in the end. He was right when he said that they couldn't keep wandering around, and it didn't seem like they would find a suitable solution anytime soon either. Besides, this way she could rebuild what little bond she had had with Sandor before they would really set off.

She settled herself more comfortably on the saddle and let Sandor lead the way.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just letting you know that a new college year has started again and I'm already dead tired from just these few days. I'll have to focus on finishing a project these first three weeks and honestly I have no idea how much I'll be able to write in that time. Luckily for you I'm ahead a bit so you'll most likely not notice it for at least a while, and after that, well let's hope I get a good healthy rythm back by then so I'll just be able to write as usual.  
A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, they mean everything in writing this story!**


	11. Sandor V

Dusk had just fallen when they reached the edge of the forest. Their way had been slow through the dense trees but Sandor knew it wouldn't be much longer before they reached the end of it and so he pushed on until the trees grew thinner. He chose to stop just within the forest for shelter. Travelers were rare these days but still he didn't want to take the risk, not so soon. They had to at least make it to the world of the living so that if anything might go wrong the little bird could flee for help.

He sat Sansa up with the task of organizing their camp and went to set out some traps himself. Twigs snapped under him as he made his way through the woods.

There was still a hard chunk of bread left which they could share that evening and if they were lucky his traps would be successful and they would have plenty to feast on tomorrow too.

It would still be a few days before they reached the cottage. Sandor hadn't actually liked the idea of returning to that place all that much. He wasn't even that sure it was entirely safe. But he felt he needed to show he still had the ability of leadership to the little bird, to prove that she could rely on him. Besides, he found himself in a situation he never expected to be in and he needed a place to wrap his mind about things. At least the place was quiet so that he could clearly think. He was grateful to have the little bird by his side, but it also meant that they were now both in a dangerous situation. A situation which he didn't plan on ever having again. Her presence disturbed the peace he had built in a way she could never imagine.

As he wandered through the forest to set up the traps, he couldn't help but stand still every once in a while to listen if anything was amiss. He didn't stray very far in case something were to happen. If she'd scream he would definitely still be in ear's reach. He already found himself protective over her, even if he tried his best not to show it, and they weren't even out in the open yet. He had failed her before, and he swore he wouldn't do so again. If there was anything those buggering Gods kept him alive for, then he wanted it to be this.

Soon enough his work was done and when he returned the little bird was already curled up on her bedroll, too tired to even think of dinner.

It must've been exhausting for her too, even if she didn't have to walk.

Sandor fed and brushed Stranger and then placed his own bedroll away from her, angling it so that he could keep an eye on her.

Her features were relaxed and it seemed she was already far gone. Even though she had changed and the ways of the world had hardened her, she was still the most wondrous thing he had ever seen, maybe even more so.

Her own auburn color was beginning to show through the dye and he wondered if she had even thought of bringing a new wash of the stuff with her. In secret he hoped not, but he knew it would be safer is she kept her natural auburn color hidden while they were on the road. They couldn't afford to get any attention on them, better if the world thought them dead.

He had set out North to honor her memory one last time, she was the last chapter of his former life that he had to close. But now that she was here he began to wonder if he hadn't taken the route close to the Vale on purpose. When the Maid of Tarth had come to the Quiet Isle he had told himself that it couldn't be true. That she was gone, just like him. It was only now that he realized that he had thought wrong. Just as the Hound had died, a part of the naive child she had been had died too, but she was still here, in all her glory. What remained was the person they needed to be to make it through the day. And somehow their ways had crossed once again. Elder Brother had told him that he needed to make his own path, but how could he, now that they found themselves on the same road? He only knew that he didn't want to stray from it so soon. The lie about him telling himself that she was truly gone had only existed because he had failed her, and as ever he was still the cowardly dog, afraid to admit his wrongs. He would stay on their joined paths, he would right his wrongs and learn from them. Only, he still felt afraid, being in her presence under these circumstances. What if things went wrong and he couldn't keep her safe? There were so many dangers lurking in every shadow. At times, he was still afraid to be one of them. Yet, he knew he did have the capability to keep her safe, to right his wrongs and become a better man. He would make sure she wouldn't ever be frightened because of him again, he would become trustworthy.

Holding onto that thought he took one last glance at a peaceful sleeping Sansa. Night had now engulfed them completely and he heard her exhale deeply before he closed his own eyes.

He had awoken before dawn. Mostly because he was used to do so, but also because the little bird had been murmuring in her sleep for quite some time now. There weren't any words, just gibberish, but it alerted him all the same. He kneeled beside her but as soon as he did she stilled and seemed to peacefully sleep on. She would have to wake soon but he could at least give her some more minutes rest.

His leg was paining him this morning and he grunted when he got up to gather back his traps. The few days of walking he had done had seemed too much of a deal to the wound. At least they would be able to ride today as they left the forest behind them.

It seemed they were lucky with food as he soon came upon the first successful trap. They were still close to the river which proved to be a valuable source of both water and food.

When he returned to the camp she was just awakening. Her hair was a mess and she was obviously not aware of his return when she sat up and stretched. He could perfectly see her shape, including the outline of every single rib.

He swallowed at the sight. Somehow he would have to keep a steady income of food for her. She was from the North and stronger than she looked like, that much she had proven out here in the woods, all on her own. But she wouldn't last forever if the cold were to really settle in. They had been lucky these past few days to have a freshly cooked meal, but Sandor knew that luck didn't last very long on most occasions.

Putting the catch down, the little bird finally noticed him.

"Good morning," she said politely as she stared at him with sleepy eyes.

"So far it is," he grumbled as he nudged their breakfast with his boot. "You can prepare those?" He knew she could. Better she kept at it too in case it would be needed in the future. He could cook for them both, but who knew when circumstances changed and she'd have to do it on her own?

She nodded at him and soon enough she settled herself with the task.

It was odd to watch her skin the animal with that dagger she owned, now that he knew she had taken a life with it. He was surprised when she told him the story. She didn't seem up to tell him about it at first, but he was glad she did. He knew now that sharing and recalling certain events was important to ease your mind. Especially when you've had to lie for so long. Admittedly he was shocked when she told him about the chase with the clansman. But he felt an incredible relief when it showed that she could defend herself, if only for a little bit and with a lot of luck. He would have to teach her more on the subject eventually if the road would get more dangerous. And it was bound to do so.

Their walk to the edge of the forest only took about half an hour and he was glad for it. He had been forced to limp more as the pain in his leg started to surface more and more. The little bird didn't seem to notice it as she was already seated high upon the horse, same as the day before.

As soon as the forest dissolved around them Sandor wasted no more time and swung upon the horse behind her.

She tensed a bit as his arms wrapped around her to grab the reins. And he tried to shift back in the saddle as far as possible but it didn't help much. She had her hood pulled up over her head to shelter her from snow drifting from the trees. He had told her beforehand that she'd best keep it up when they emerged from the wood.

It was sunny but cold, although it was a lot warmer now that they were both seated on the horse.

He spurred Stranger to a trot for a while to set a good pace for the day. If they kept on this way it wouldn't be long before they reached their temporary destination.


	12. Sansa VII

When they had finally left the forest behind them Sandor had wasted no time on getting on the horse behind her. She hadn't really thought about their manner of travel after they would enter the open landscape and she was a bit startled when he was suddenly so close to her. Of course it had been the logical course of action and by now she felt stupid for not having expected it.

Sandor seemed no more comfortable than her by their sudden close proximity as he desperately tried to keep as much distance between them on the saddle. That proved to be a difficult task since there wasn't much room to begin with.

Sansa felt an awkwardness building inside her at the whole thing. If she could just say something to keep them both distracted then maybe the tension would fade. But Sandor was not easy to talk to and she didn't know any subjects he would like to discuss with her.

There was only their time apart that would have enough fuel to keep a conversation going, but she didn't feel like speaking of that again so soon, even if it did mean she would get to know more about Sandor's whereabouts after he left King's Landing. She had heard of the horrible rumors of his supposed actions at Saltpans, but she had never believed in them. He couldn't hurt her even when she was alone and not a soul in the world would have cared what would happen to her. So she didn't believe it when they told her the wild stories of his butchery. She had told herself he was dead, it was the best way to outrun the rumors. But he was still here.

She'd noticed just before they left the trees that there was a slight limp in his walking. She didn't comment on it however, as he would probably just growl at her in response at that. But where did he get a wound that would still trouble him now? What if there was truth in the stories and he had indeed gone mad at Saltpans? What if she was trapped after all, now that his arms were around her with no way out?

Then she remembered his reaction at their meeting again, and her fears disappeared. Sandor simply couldn't have done such a thing. He had a ferocious reputation, to be sure, but all that he had earned his fame for he had done on the orders of others, never for himself. And if anything, Sandor was his own man now. _Or better, mine, _she thought. He had said he would keep her safe, but did that count as swearing to her as her sworn shield? She wasn't sure about that. It were his actions that mattered however, not the title. As long as Sandor would accompany her she felt a whole lot safer already.

Just at that moment, Sandor decided to set a faster pace for a while as he spurred Stranger to a gallop. At least this meant that they could both put off trying to make conversation for a while.

The open world around her was a very welcome sight after all the time she had spent in the darkness of the forest. The sun was out today but the air was cold and the faster Stranger carried them, the more the cold winds blew through their layer of clothes. This time she didn't mind, the air felt clean and it freshened her thoughts. She was from the North after all and even in summer the winds could grow agonizing cold at times.

If she looked to her left she could see still the brim of the trees passing by. They were travelling alongside its edge for the day to keep in course.

She drank in the sight of the world around her. Mostly it was still green, but everywhere frozen patches of grass could be seen. It had snowed for a few days after all, and if it stayed on the ground it meant that winter was slowly creeping its way into the crust of the earth. Soon there would be no escaping it. A cold shiver went through her suddenly and she found herself glad of Sandor's warm body behind her.

After a while Sandor slowed Stranger down since the horse obviously became tired of the doubled weight on his back.

Sansa was grateful when it was decided they would pause here for a while. She had needed to make water for a while now but felt too flustered to ask Sandor to break their pace for a thing like that. She still needed to tell him now though, she couldn't just run of into the bushes without warning. Luckily Sandor took that chance from her as he lifted her off the horse.

"You'd better make water now, girl, before we set off again. Don't look like that, I won't follow you," the last was added as though she had already complained about the situation while she hadn't even had time to form her words yet.

However she still felt a slight blush creep up her cheeks and she quickly nodded as she looked at the ground and ran off towards the bushes she had spotted before.

The feeling of an empty bladder lifted her spirits and suddenly she felt silly for even getting so flustered about something so simple in the first place. Everyone needs to stop to make water from time to time and if any person was realistic and used to that kind of thing it was Sandor.

When she returned Sandor had sorted out some food for them to eat. As her belly began to fill she at last felt like talking to him. And so she told him of a time back in Winterfell when her brothers and Arya had made her come along with them into the woods. And how in the blink of an eye Arya had disappeared and all of them had frantically started searching for her when suddenly a rat was dropped onto her shoulder by her sister. She had screamed in horror and her brothers had just stood there and laughed along with Arya.

Sandor let out a snort at the story. "Sounds exactly like something she would do."

But that didn't make sense, Sandor had never had any real contact with Arya so how would he know if it was something that she would do? Maybe he was just trying to be kind and show some interest though, or maybe it was just because Arya just had that reputation and it was an easy answer.

Apparently she had looked at him quizzically because he now looked straight at her with an unreadable look.

He put down the remainder of his food before looking back again. "Your sister is alive, little bird."

Her eyes grew wide, could it be so? Oh please let it be true, she thought. "What? But... but how would you-?"

"I kidnapped her, she almost killed me," he said it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Now her mouth fell open and she could only gape at him like a stupid fish. Apparently she looked very amusing because Sandor's expression turned into a wolfish grin.

"But..." her head was overflowing with questions, "where is she now?" was all she managed to squeak out in the end.

His expression turned solemn again at that. "I don't know, little bird," was his answer.

He didn't need any further encouragement from her to tell her the whole story.

"Your sister was grouping with a bunch of outlaws. I was caught by the same band. They let me go shortly but your sister stayed of course, they meant to get a nice fat reward from her. I myself could do with such a reward since they stole my gold, the gold from the tournament, you might remember. Well I thought to myself that if they could steal _my_ income then I could just as well steal theirs. So I did just that. Snatched her away right under their noses." He laughed joylessly at that, he wasn't even looking at her anymore. Sansa did her best to suppress a shudder, was that all that she was too? A source of income, a nice bounty?

"She wasn't very willing, that wolf bitch. Even tried to kill me in my sleep, she did.

Anyhow, we made it to the Twins just when your uncle's wedding was taking place. Noticed soon enough that something was not right. Your sister almost got in though, wanted to jump right into the slaughter. I had to knock her out to get her to escape with me." His eyes seemed to see nothing as he continued speaking. "Soon afterwards we came across an inn. Some of Gregor's men had already arrived there before us. I don't know what their connection to the she-wolf was but it sure as hell can't have been pretty. She snapped, kept stabbing one over and over again. We got out alive but by then I had been wounded. I noticed soon enough it was bad, real bad. We stopped near Saltpans, I knew by then that there was no curing the damn wound so I did the only thing I could. I begged her for death's mercy. But the buggering wolf bitch just turned her back on me and left. I don't remember much after that. When I woke again I was on an island, and a brother of the faith of all people was attending my wounds. Funny, ain't it, I curse the gods most every day but of all people they decide to keep alive they chose me." He laughed again. She couldn't utter any words.

"I saw Saltpans burning from that place not long after. Might be your sister looked for refugee there, but I'd be a fool to believe that. She's most likely long gone again, pretending to be a wolf in the wilderness. Don't worry your head over it little bird, if anyone is able to survive this bloody war it would be her, that much I'm sure of."

She swallowed._ Survive_, yes, if anyone could survive it was Arya.


	13. Sandor VI

She talked, a lot. It had started soon after he had told her about her sister. She had been silent at first, her eyes avoiding his again the way they did back in King's Landing. He thought she'd be grateful to hear about her sister being alive from him. Apparently things had not changed as much in his time away that people would suddenly be thankful for the things he did to help others out. No, everything he did must have a dark reasoning behind it. He would never outrun the ugly looks people gave him behind his back.

He had almost snarled at her for the injustice, but right at that moment she had begun chirping, and she hadn't stopped since it seemed.

As soon as she woke she started pestering him with her chirps. He had never been a man of much words and his stay at the Quiet Isle had not improved that. The sound of her voice was a sweet one but the endless stories of her siblings were beginning to repeat themselves and Sandor found himself listening with only half an ear in the end. They were all stories from her time back at Winterfell. He wondered if it wasn't just to keep any awkward silences away or if she truly wanted him to get an interest in the place. For him the whole thing had turned into one big awkward conversation on her part, if that even existed. When he had truly had enough at last he sighed. "Little bird, you need to stop your chirping for a while. Might be there's other besides us here and I don't feel like getting into a fight today." That was pretty new to him. He had always channeled whatever was bothering him by killing some poor bugger. That was his way. But after his time at the Quiet Isle that had seemingly changed. It was just because his leg was bothering him and he didn't want to put it under any unnecessary pressure, he told himself.

At least the girl's mouth stopped running overtime now. And the silence soothed his mind considerately.

They had left the forest three days ago and he expected to reach the cottage by nightfall. It wouldn't do for anything to go wrong now and so he made sure the both of them kept silent.

He felt a bit of easiness return in his bones as nature's murmuring sounds seemed to swell at the opportunity. He liked riding like this the most, though he didn't get the chance for it often. The only other sound to be heard was the clopping of Stranger's hooves against the earth, it's rhythm like a lullaby to his ears.

There was a light snow this day, but there was no wind and for the most part it melted right away when it hit the ground.

He made sure to turn Stranger a little bit closer to the line of trees so that they might turn there for shelter whenever the weather decided to take a turn for the worst. They kept on like that for a while and the snow kept falling in the same lazy pace. Sandor felt his head getting more drowsy by the minute. He had kept watch most of the nights and it was finally beginning to exhaust him, it seemed. If they kept going a little longer they would reach the cottage. He would be able to rest plenty once they reached that. He would just have to stay sharp for a short while more.

He could hear a bird singing somewhere deeper in the forest and the soft sound of branches breaking only a little further ahead. A deer most likely. Although, didn't they usually keep to the denser part of the woods? The fogginess of sleep cleared fast from his mind and he stopped Stranger right in their tracks. The little bird turned her head to look up at him. He motioned at her to keep quiet and she seemed to understand the situation immediately.

It was only a second after that that the voices could be heard. They were soft but very close and getting even closer. It was hard to hear what the voices were saying and Sandor strained his ears to catch more of the voices so as better to identify the intruders of his moment of peace. They were still getting closer and even though he still couldn't make out what they were saying it was clear by now that they were feminine voices.

It all happened real quick then. The little bird tensed and not a second later she wriggled out under his arms as she swung off Stranger.

"What in the seven hells-?!" he hissed under his breath, careful not to let the new people known to their location.

What in the God's names would make the little bird want to run off at a moment like this? She hesitated a moment and Sandor went to grab for her, reaching out from up on Stranger, but just in that instance Sansa dashed forward. His arms grabbed at thin air as she flew away from him and towards the still unknown people. Sandor was dumbstruck for a moment before he set his heels hard in Stranger's flanks and chased after her. Overhanging twigs snapping in his face as he raced alongside the trees in a last attempt to stay hidden. She was almost at the person's location and he heard her shouting but through his own adrenaline he couldn't make out what it was. The people were now into view and Sansa was already beginning to slow down her running when the two women noticed her. He had to stop Stranger hard in his tracks to avoid running them over all together. There was confusion written plain on the faces of the women but the little bird clutched to them like she was chased by death itself.

Unfortunately the two ladies seemed to think exactly that. And no wonder, even though he wasn't wearing any armor his size atop of his huge warhorse was enough to send anyone running. Not to mention his face was full in view and he was still known throughout all seven kingdoms for his scars. As soon as he pulled up right in front of them the pair of women shoved Sansa protectively behind them. It was only then that he got a full good look on them. Both of them had stern long faces. But otherwise they were very different looking. The first looked somewhat younger than the other and despite a look that dripped with venom, her overall look was soft. The other was taller and looked more like a stick to him. A broken stick at that since she was obviously injured. She was barely standing straight and looked like she could topple over at any given moment. Slowly it dawned on him that the only possible explanation for two women coming out of a dark and dangerous forest like this could only mean that they had belonged to the group that had accompanied the little bird when she fled the Vale. By that time it was already too late for him to correct his defensive stance and a face set ready for war.

The uninjured of the pair hissed defensively at him. "You stay away from her!"

Sandor raised an unimpressed eyebrow at her. The woman had some guts but she was all the more foolish for it. He could've killed them all in a blow if only he had his longsword. Of course he would've never done that to begin with so he turned to the little bird instead. She was obviously torn between all the possible turns of the situation. "Little bird-" he began, but he was cut short by the bird's personal talking shield again.

"No talking to her," she snapped at him. "If you've got something to say then you say it to me. But I'm warning you, I'm not patient with tugs like you."

He was beginning to feel irritated by now but luckily just then the little bird seemed to regain some of her senses.

"Mea, it's okay," her voice was thin and feeble but clear enough for all of them to hear.

"Don't worry Sylene I've got this. We'll all get out of this alive," she added more like an afterthought.

Sandor turned to Sansa again and cocked his head. "Sylene?" he voiced questionably, not sure when this alias came into the story.

She fixed him with those bright blue eyes in return, telling him that this was indeed another necessary disguise. Suddenly he'd had enough. Of course she had only talked to him out of courtesy, so that it wouldn't sound so harsh when she would leave him behind. Give the dog a bone now and he won't mind your actions later. But he was determined to not go back to those ways again. He had hoped she would've appreciated how he was trying to change. He fluidly jumped off of Stranger and took a step towards the closely put together women.

"Not a step closer!" the defensive one annoyingly said as she held out her arms wide as to literary form a shield. Sandor's temper only rose with that. He grabbed one of the outstretched arms and yanked it upward to clear the path to the little bird. "I'm just trying to make things clear for two seconds over here and then I'll be gone. So quit our useless defenses and let me through or I'll let myself through, believe that." The eyes staring back at them grew wider and filled themselves with fear. He harshly let her arm go and at last stood in front of the little bird.

"Look, if you want to continue on with these two here I can understand. I won't try to follow you. But you could've just bleeding well have told me when you'd had enough of me and planned your path to freedom. I could've saved you the running," he icily told her. Her blue eyes still fixed upon him. "Just know that I would've kept you safe this time." And then he turned and stomped off, he desperately needed to smash something to pieces. Every ounce of self-taught restrain quickly unraveling at the foolish things he went through for a buggering girl that had never wanted him around after all.

He was going to need to sit this one out at the Quiet Isle, before he would fall into old habits again.

* * *

Hey guys! I survived project week so things will get a little easier from now on. During this time I've been stuck for a really long time on this chapter and I really hadn't had any time to write next to all the other stuff I had to do. Luckily though, inspiration decided to hit this weekend and I've already set out the next chapters so the weekly updates will continue on as they always do for now.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review if you feel like it :)


	14. Sansa VIII

**A/N: Hello hello, lovely readers! I just want to add to this chapter that it's going to have a lot of arguing in it. And there's most likely going to be more of that in the future. The story I'm trying to tell is really how Sandor and Sansa deal with each other now that they've basically become how they in first instance wanted the other to be. In most cases, like this one, that would be a big slap in the face which you don't just accept in one day. Wishing for something and something becoming real are two different things. So that's what I'm trying to picture here and it's going to need a lot of arguing most likely. If you're expecting them to fall in love and start kissing each other senseless in the next chapter than you're probably reading the wrong fic. Of course I'm still going to make it to that stage some day, and I'll greatly be looking forward to it myself, but before that time I feel there needs to be more fleshing out of our lovely couple and their thoughts behind certain actions.**

**On a different note, I again want to thank every reviewer out there. And I am horribly sorry for my lack of words. I don't reply much since I just don't know what to say most of the time, but at the same time I feel horribly bad for not replying so I'm going to try and reply more from now on.**

**And now, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

She couldn't believe it when she had first heard their voices. It couldn't be could it? But how many other women would come out of a dangerous place like this, all alone? It had to be them. So when she heard the voices again, more clear this time, she decided that it could only be her lost friends and jumped from the saddle without giving it a second thought. Her joy at being reunited with the ones she had thought lost was soon twisted around when her protector had obviously misunderstood the whole situation. And now she watched him angrily walk his warhorse away from her. _That man_. Would he ever let anyone into his tiny circle of trust? Honestly she hadn't expected to be let into it so soon, but she could've really used it in this situation. It was shameful that he would say these things now that she had finally opened up to him. It flared up something deep inside of her and she felt her own anger stir. Only then did she notice the terribly confused looks from Aila and Mea. A little further off Sandor was making more and more distance between them with his long strides. She felt hopelessly bad to leave their sides if only for just a few moments but she had to set things right with Sandor before it was too late. Giving them an apologetic look she asked them to stay there for just a few moments longer and then strode off in the direction Sandor had taken just before. Her long legs carried her quickly closer to her guard. _Her help_. She couldn't do this without him.

He was close by now and as she walked as fast as her legs would carry her she obviously made a lot of noise. That seemed to get his attention. His body stirred slightly but he didn't turn to her and instead kept on his angry walk away from her. Her heated temper and her hurried strides were beginning to get her out of breath.

"Stop that!" she shouted at him as she stopped to get some air into her lungs. He stopped, but still didn't turn.

"Stop what?" he growled angrily at her. The fury with which he bit the words at her took her momentarily aback. He sounded just like back in King's Landing. That was all the attention she wanted to give it and she gathered herself and took his halting as the right moment to close the little distance still between them. He did turn then, his eyes sending daggers through her.

"Stop what, little bird," he half spat at her. "Stop my unceremonial behaviour? My unnecessary helping you? My being around you? Because I was just about to do that in case you hadn't noticed just yet." His words were meant to hurt. And they would have done so before. Had done so before. But she was not the spineless bird he still expected her to be. And hadn't been for a long time. Years of imprisonment had taken care of that. Peeling away the soft layers on top to reveal a core that was made in the harsh winters of the North. She would not give in so easily.

She straightened her shoulders and pierced her gaze right back into those hard grey walls.

"Have you heard nothing at all of what I've told you these last few days?" His lips narrowed in a thin line, eyes not giving away in the slightest.

"A distraction for you having to put up with me, that's what I've heard," was his cold reply. Sansa couldn't believe it. Where she had done everything to make things work he just kept sulking in self-pity. Such irony, for one with such a ferocious reputation.

"It's almost funny how you used to call me daft while really it's the other way around," she bit back at him. That stirred something in him as he took a few steps forward and lowered his head so they were almost nose to nose. He was trying to make her back away but she wouldn't give in.

"_Don't. Mock. Me._" His voice was threatening low. She could feel his breath on her cheeks and did all she could to suppress a shudder.

"Step away," she replied just as slow and cold as him, leaving no room to brook argument. He chuckled low but his eyes still bore daggers into her.

"Look at you. Still the perfect little lady, aren't you, little bird?" He was mocking her right back, trying to break her. The way he had always done before. How many times in King's Landing hadn't been like this? Always he cornered her like this and barked until she had to cry it out in her sleep at night. It angered her to think about it.

"Yes, Sandor, I am a lady. But I am not young and unknowing anymore and you'd do well to remember that."

His snort, as closer to a growl and every fiber of her would've told her to run away from this man if only she wasn't trying to keep him with her.

"Ladies and their manners," he began in a low rasp. "You use me when it fits you and turn your back on me the moment there's a more suitable option. Is that what highborn ladies do? Well thank you for reminding me of my place, _my lady_." he was almost like a predator closing in on its prey, the way he was half bended over her. She had to arch her back to keep looking him in the eye. Keeping control was getting harder and harder. But she knew how this game was played by now so she pressed back.

"When you found me I begged you to keep me safe. Do you really think, that if in your eyes I'm still such a _lady_, that I would've begged just anyone, Sandor? I lowered myself for you, to let you in. But you, you insufferable stubborn man, you throw it right back at me." If he thought he could still take advantage of her like this then he was desperately wrong. By his silence she knew he understood that now. She would win this round, she knew his weakness after all. She raised her hand and hesitated a moment, curling her finger into her palm, but Sandor made no movement and kept silent. Still taken aback by her fierce performance from just now. This was the only moment she could do this. Slowly she raised her hand and let it rest on his shoulder. She didn't cup his cheek like she had done the last time, when the fire had burned a vivid green. It might scare him away and as opposed to him she actually wanted him to stay. He stiffened underneath the touch, just as she had predicted. She made sure to keep looking him in the eye as she spoke. "I'm sorry I ran off like that. I shouldn't have done it and it won't happen again. But neither should you react the way you just did. I know the years have been hard on you Sandor. I've seen you limping and I won't pretend to know what your life must have been like after you left King's Landing." She softened her voice along the way. "But by now we've all had our fair share of war. And we all have to deal with it. You might mock me for a little bird. And I was, back in King's Landing. Maybe I am still learning how to fly at this very moment. But that's it, isn't it? I _have_ learned to fly for as much as my wings will carry me. However small and fragile little birds may be, I've already crossed that distance. And you?" His shifted and cast his eyes downwards, but she reassured him. "I know you have. Or you would've never backed away the way you did when we came face to face. So please, Sandor. Don't crawl back. Stay with me. Show the world you're not a coward or a brute the way they think you are. Show them the man you are. But most of all show _me_ the man I know you are."

She felt him slightly tremble beneath her hand. Relief washed over her as she realized she had won. This time at least. He would need to get control of himself and this wasn't likely to be the last argument they would have. She wasn't exactly proud of what she had done just now. Having experienced the feeling herself multiple times herself, she knew how belittling it felt. And he had been the cause of some of them. Yet at the same time she had always taken part of that as a lesson. _Don't waver. Look the other in the eye. The truth is always harder than the lie. _And that was what made her act the way she had just now towards Sandor.

Where his lowered head had meant an act of defiance before it was now a sign of defeat. The silence embraced them like a cold winter's rain. She knew he was desperately trying to find words, but couldn't find any. She could spare him that at least.

"A bird can't fly without a sense of direction," she started softly. And this time her hand did go to his face as if on its own. She gently cupped the scarred side of his cheek and raised it so their eyes met once again. The anger had disappeared from them but hurt had taken its place. Her insides clenched at the damage she had inflicted. The control to bend someone to your will always came at a price. It felt horrible. Guilt washed over her in hot waves, burning away the resistance she had shown only moments before. She didn't want anyone to feel like this. And suddenly she couldn't remember why she had taken this approach with him at all. Had she become so much like Cersei during her stay at the Vale? She felt so afraid all of a sudden. All her plans were smashed in her face. All her lessons to rule with love crushed in King's Landing and the Vale. She had forgotten them. Forgotten how it felt to trust someone based on love. Forgotten how to be Sansa Stark. Just like Sandor had forgotten to be the man he had once wanted to be. She was such a fool to have been manipulated like that.

She felt so cold, so empty, until suddenly she felt a warm hand envelope hers. His big hands gently drawing hers away from where it still rested against his face. He brought them to rest in between their bodies, against his chest. Only then did she notice how much _she_ had been trembling. And then he crushed her against him. And she felt the tears that had already been crawling down her face.

"It will be alright," he whispered in her hair. His voice filled with something she couldn't quite place. "I won't leave you, _Sansa_."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everyone! Today's chapter is from someone else's point of view. I really hadn't planned on this until I wrote it but I found it necessary for you to know what the has been going on with the flower sisters while they were seperated from Sansa. They're not going to take up much space within the story, but I needed to write this one chapter at least. I've also been stuck with writing again for a while now. I'm literary four sentences into the next chapter but everytime I try to sit down and write it just doesn't feel good. So here's to hoping that inspiration will strike this week so you can all get your weekly update.**

* * *

"Aila, what is going on?" her sister was afraid, she could tell. She wasn't entirely sure either. And that frightened her more than the man with the burned face.

"I'm not sure, Mea," was the only thing she could reply. Not just because she really didn't know, but also because her leg was practically trying to kill her. She had broken it a few days ago. She wasn't exactly sure how many days as everything seemed to blur in that dark place they had just come from, but she guessed it were around four days. She could still remember the hot stab of pain that went through her as she had tripped over that damnable root.

They had been running for their lives at that time. It had been quite in the forest before. And they held out well enough with their knowledge of edible and non-edible food from nature. Mea had cut herself while trying to claim an edible root for themselves. And that had been the start of their chase.

The scent of blood had attracted narrow reflecting eyes in the dark of the forest. They had noticed them just in time. As they had started running the shadowcats set off towards them. They were desperately fast and Aila had known even before they ran that she and her sister would not last long.

It was Mea they went after at first. The scent of blood luring them to their prey. But Mea outsmarted them by a hair by climbing up a tree. Most of the trees in the forest were high and had a smooth surface. Impossible to climb at any normal given circumstances but apparently possible when in dire need of a place to hide. Mea had disappeared quick as a cat herself while down below the real cats clawed at the bark of the tree. Surprised by the cunning of their foe. That hadn't lasted long unfortunately.

While Mea had climbed up the tree she herself had blindly kept running. The darkness and treacherous rocky ground making it impossible to keep up good speed. It had only taken so long before she found her foot stuck under an upstanding root and her leg twisted as she felt to the ground. The noise had reached the shadowcats keen senses immediately and they were happy enough to leave their unreachable prey for the easier one.

As she lay with her face buried in the forest ground with her eyes shut tight she heard the cats growl menacingly while they circled her. There must have been around three of the vicious beasts. She remembered how fear had overwhelmed her as she prepared to roll over at the last possible moment. But before they could even take a second step towards she heard a 'thunk' and then the noise of one of the cats turning wildly around.

In that moment she dared peek up towards the cat and just then a large nut coming from one of the trees hit another cat in the side. It didn't hurt them but set them off into complete confusion as they tried to figure out what was happening.

It had been Mea of course. Sitting high in her hiding place trying to get her hands on anything she might throw to distract the cats from eating her sister. She kept throwing anything the woods were willing to provide her with, including a smaller branch of the tree that almost hit her own head.

The cats were distancing themselves from her and she tried to think of a hiding place for herself but found none. Her eyes felt instead on the stick her sister had just thrown her way. Her mind raced as she fumbled with her dress's pockets to get the only thing out that might save her life. She threw herself towards the stick. Her leg painfully yanking loose from the root it was still stuck under. She reached the stick only just with her body still sprawled on the ground and desperately set to work while the cats were still distracted. Mea started yelling as she noticed what was happening to distract the cats even more. They growled and jumped at the tree frustrated at this uncanny foe they just couldn't reach. They never saw what exactly happened before one of their furs caught fire.

While they were switching preys and weren't watching her she had set to building a fire. The Gods must have been with her at that moment for soon she was approaching the cats backs with the burning stick in her hands. Their fluffy tails swished around and it wasn't at all that hard to make one of them go up in flames. The stench of burning fur and flesh soon reaching her nose. The others whirled around in anger making to jump at her but the burning weapon made them freeze in fear.

While the burning cat howled in pain and tried to roll off the flames, the others decided they'd had enough and ran off to the shadows. It took only one more step towards the last remaining animal for it to go limping after its pack, fur slowly smoldering away.

After they were alone again she quickly dropped the stick before the flames could lick their way up to her sleeve. It was obvious then that the adrenaline was fading as the sensation of incredible pain shot through her from her leg. Not wanting to put any more pressure on it she dropped back to the forest ground and the world faded to black.

She had no idea how her sister managed to get out of a tree so high but when she opened her eyes again she was sitting beside her. A campfire lighting up the place close by.

They decided to keep moving even with her leg most likely broken. Never had anything physically hurt so much in her life. But she knew she had to keep up at least a little pretense towards her sister or they would never make it out alive.

Her feign had only lasted so long.

After the first day of walking Mea had discovered that her broken leg had twisted in a way that made a shimmer of bone visible. There was not much keeping up pretense after that. The wound looked like it was opening up more with every step she took. It didn't help that the ground was constantly turning up and down with treacherous rocks sprouting from the earth everywhere.

Mea had insisted that they rest for at least one day. While she herself mostly slept, her sister set out to find any sort of herb that might turn the festering of the wound down. She came back with various growth but even from afar she could see that these were not the herbs she had intended to find.

She knew the intentions of her sister. Mea would tell her about how she knew of the medical purposes of these plants, while really they were just roots and leaves with no medical purpose at all.

Now it was up to herself to make her believe that too. And maybe, just maybe, if she believed hard enough they really would have some effect. So she shut her eyes and chased out all doubt about the herbs when her sister set to clean her leg.

When the next day came the wound _did_ somehow seem cleaner. And even though the hurting hadn't become any less, it was enough to keep them going for the day. They even chatted along the way to keep the mood light. But it hadn't taken long before they ended up going over the events that led to all this again and soon a cold silence seemed to envelope the world around them.

The burning sensation in her leg had only grown after that and it became harder and harder to keep up a regular pace to the point that even Mea struggled to help her along the way. They were both short of breath when at last the forest seemed too thin around them and refreshing daylight started to break through the trees, trying to ease the path before them. They both laughed from relieve when it seemed they would make it out of that horrible place after all.

They had only put one step out of the forest when they heard the ruckus close by. Fear gripped their hearts as all hope seemed to be smashed right out of their bodies. They would not be able to escape or defend themselves this time, she knew. Only then did they hear the shouted words. It was their names. There wasn't time to prepare themselves before a tall but slim body hurled itself their way.

The friend they had mourned for suddenly returned to them in the strangest fashion. But with her came the thundering black horse with its massive rider on top. They had only needed to get one glance at his mangled face to know what they were up against.

Both of them immediately shoved their friend behind them. The Hound was well known throughout these parts. Multiple times dead but always returning. He was the Stranger himself, some people said. And with a face like that, there was little room for doubt. They were no match at all for him.

When the brute roughly shoved her sister away she thought they were done for sure. But the strangest thing had happened and he had talked. Angrily, but also not violent.

No weapons were drawn, no necks broken, no tricks. And then he had just turned, grabbed the massive horse's reins, and walked away. And to top it all Sylene had apologized and ran after him. Never had anything so peculiar taken place before their eyes. And so they were left there together. Snow still making its slow but steady way to the ground, the silence almost deafening.

They clutched each other while their figures went out of view.

"Aila," her sister started again. "They said the Hound had died, before he returned. Then they said he was dead once more. But that was him, for sure," her voice was small but she sounded very sure. "And Sylene... Aila, you saw the mountain clans. Their bloodlust. There is no way she could've escaped... What if..." she swallowed. "What if the stories are true, what if some people really do return? Aila, are we safe?"

She didn't know the answer, not truly. But something had started clicking in her mind. It was only a small thread but it was a possibility and she would take any lead she could get right now.

"I don't think that's it, Mea. Do you remember when we talked about men? Back when... when everyone was still alive?" She didn't wait for an answer but went straight on. "Sylene, she was so flustered hiding her face in her scarf like that all of a sudden. She said that there had been a man who kissed her but nothing more. But she said he had left forever. Do you remember the silence after that Mea? Nobody dared interrupt it." The memory still felt so very fresh, it had taken place just before the attack.

"What if she thought the man she loved was dead? And that girl from the Vale, Petyr Baelish's bastard, she was about to marry of course." The picture became clearer and clearer as she went on and a look of understanding started to bloom on her sister's face too. "Even though she is bastard born she is a good match for one such as the Hound. It would make sense why she didn't feel comfortable about talking about maidenheads too, wouldn't it? She might have heard the rumors that he wasn't dead after all and fled for fear of not being able to marry the one she truly loves." It all made so much sense suddenly.

"But, Aila, who could ever love the Hound? After all that he's done..." Mea chimed in. It was exactly the point that would ruin the theory she had put together so nicely.

"Sylene would never stand for that." Mea was right of course. It was a crazy theory made by a mind desperately in need of rest. She let out a long hold in sigh.

"So what do we do then? Leave Sylene with that monster?" She was oh so tired. Her leg screaming once more. Mea didn't answer. They just stood there huddled together until the shapes started to reappear through the snow again.


End file.
